Lacey Stares
by femphoenix
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice, get-out-of the-house day for Regina when she decided to go to the Storybrooke Mall. Who knew she would run into the sheriff in Victoria's Secret? A little bit of lace can sometimes bring out a different side to people. This was supposed to be a Swan Queen One-shot, but obviously not anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N My sister and I were walking the mall today and went into Victoria Secret because of a sale they were having. As we were at the register an idea came to my head and I blurted it out loud. Thank God my sister was the only one to hear my obsessive Swan Queen fangirling. This is just a little fun Swan Queen one-shot. Hope you like it.**_

_**Leave a review?**_

Regina had been telling herself that she needed to get out more. Checking out the new mall that had just been built seemed like a fantastic excuse. Henry was off on a play date with Jefferson's daughter; therefore she had the entire day to herself.

She soon found herself in a crowd of people, shopping bags in their hand, pushing past her almost rudely. She may have still been the mayor, but the respect she once had was gone.

_Well enough, I suppose,_ the brunette thought to herself, _at least they leave me alone._

Her eyes wandered around the stores of the outside mall searching for one that fit her fancy. She had just come out of Game Stop not because she would ever actually find herself in such a store by her own wanting, but she thought it would be nice to pick up the latest Halo game that her son had been raving about.

_I just don't understand the appeal, _she thought as she eyes the black bag with the game inside, _but if it makes him happy._ She shrugged and carried on, pushing through a group of noisy teenagers.

Her eyes lit up when a particular store came into view. All of these years she had cursed herself for not adding one to the town when she had come to Storybrooke, but what did she know then?

She could feel her credit card burning inside of her black purse just begging to be used as she eyed the delicate lace and cotton underwear. She ran a hand across a piece when a woman wearing a black apron came up to her, the name _Victoria Secret _in pink.

"Can I help you find anything, ma'am?"

"Oh," the mayor looked over at her and smiled, "I'm just having a look at the moment. Thank you."

The lady nodded and smiled before walking away, leaving the older woman to bask in the expensive undergarments.

_God, when was the last time I ever had someone to actually _see _stuff like this on me?_

Honestly, the last time was with Graham. Such days seemed so long ago. If it wasn't for that pesky blonde interfering then maybe she would have still had her play toy. Alas, he was gone and unfortunately there hadn't been any other man in town that caught her eye.

Her hand dove into the assortment of underwear and pulled out a lacy blue pair.

_This is nice, but the color isn't me._ Just as she thought that, her eyes lit up spotting a deep candy apple red pair. _oh!_ She reached down to grab it, but came in contact with a soft, pale hand.

"Oh, god I'm sorry!" the mayor gasped, her hand still remaining on the peculiarly soft flesh. She looked over to find the owner and her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull, her hand pulling back in shock.

"Fancy seeing you here, Madame Mayor," the blonde snickered before giving a cheesy smile.

"What are _you_ doing here, sheriff?" scoffed the mayor as her authoritative mask slid back on.

"The same reason you're here, I assume?"

It really shouldn't have been a surprise to find Emma there. They both did live in the same town, shopped at the same stores. They had run into each other on several occasions around town, but Regina never would have though of actually running into her _here._

"Uh…you can have those."

"I beg your pardon?" the older woman asked as she raised an eyebrow. The blonde pointed her finger back to the last pair of red underwear.

"They're the last pair. You can have em; I'll just find something else."

With that said the blonde scampered off.

Regina eyed the piece of fabric with contemplation. Knowing that the sheriff had an eye on them as well made her take a second thought. She surely didn't want to be wearing something that the sheriff would wear. That would just be preposterous!

The mayor made good attempt at keeping her distance from the younger woman as she shopped around the store. For whatever reason it was just uncomfortable to think that the blonde now knew the kind of undergarments she wore.

_That's none of her business._

But it wasn't her fault that the two just so happened to be shopping at the same exact time. There _was_ a fabulous sale going on right now.

She passed a picture of a model wearing their monthly exclusive bra and walked over to where they were. After picking up the delicate black bra she thought to herself if she would look good in it. She looked back over at the picture only to find her gaze falling upon the blonde across the room.

Regina had never paid much mind to another woman in undergarments; the only thing she ever worried about was if she, herself, looked good in them, but as the blonde walked by, a few scandalous items in her hand, her mind began to wander to far off places.

An image of the blonde dressed only in the most enticing, expensive lingerie flashed across her mind. She found herself lost in such a thought, an unexpected warmth arising between her legs until reality rushed back in. Shaking her head she mentally gagged.

In attempt to clear her mind, she swiftly picked up a selected bra and walked towards the fitting rooms.

As she tried the bra on a commotion started on the outside.

"Miss?" called out a saleswoman to one of the customers, "if you want me to help you find the right bra then you have to let me see."

"You're kidding me right?" laughed an all too familiar voice of the blonde's that was more of a nervous reaction.

_The sheriff is squeamish? Who knew._

Not even thinking about it, the mayor cracked open the door to her fitting room and peaked out across the room. The door across from her was opened enough so that she could see the blonde fidgeting awkwardly, in only a bra and jeans, as the woman checked out how it fitted her.

"Does it feel too tight?" the saleswoman asked her.

"No…I'm just…not really used to the lace I guess."

The mayor nearly rolled her eyes. _Really, dear? _

Before she had time to realize she was gawking at the young woman, their eyes met, Regina's head poking out of her own room. Regina had been caught red handed as her breath caught in her throat. She cleared it and spoke in a mocking tone.

"My, my, aren't we picky, sheriff?"

Emma, out of nervous habit, took her bottom lip between her teeth and crossed her arms in attempt to cover up. The saleswoman looked between the two unsure of what to do.

"I don't suppose you could help me out?" the younger woman replied. Instantaneously her cheeks reddened at the realization of the flirtatious comment that slipped from her tongue.

"Dear, if I even _tried_ to help you out more than half of your attire would be burned."

Emma let out an aggravated huff and blew away a strand of golden hair from her face.

"Not only that," the mayor continued, "but you wouldn't even be afford what I'd have to offer. I'm all the more surprised to find you here in the first place."

"Just because my taste is different from yours doesn't mean I don't have a few extra bucks to spend after my paycheck."

After the mocking settled down, the brunette returned to her own garments and resumed trying them on. A knock sounded on her door alerting her that one of the saleswomen was back with another size for her to try.

"Thank you, dear."

Just as she was about to close the door, the sound of hard boots hitting the floor echoed through the room. With a noise of complaint from the saleswoman, the blonde pushed passed her and slid into mayor's dressing room.

"Miss Swan!" the mayor called out, appalled, as Emma pulled the door shut, "What in God's name is the meaning of this?"

"Mary Margaret…Snow…here," replied the younger woman between pants and leaned against the door.

"Excuse me?"

Instead of crossing her arms to cover up her chest, Regina laid a hand of her hip. Her body was flawless and that she knew, so why cover up? What blew her mind was that the sheriff had the audacity to come running into her fitting room for absolutely no reason, or at least a stupid one.

"I'm sorry," Emma said and finally looked up at the other woman, "I just saw Snow out there looking for me and when I turned around your door was the first one I saw open."

"Why on Earth would you be running from your mother?" she asked indifferently, but began to feel uneasy with the proximity of the blonde. She could have easily pushed her out, but she found that she couldn't get herself to do it.

"We had this mother-daughter shopping date, but she was getting on my nerves."

"That doesn't surprise me, but it still doesn't explain why you're _here_."

"I didn't think Snow would actually look to find me in here. I was having such a great time by myself, but then…well I was walking out of the fitting rooms when I saw her."

"So you're hiding from your mother?"

The blonde nodded as her eyes became distracted by the flawless body before her.

"I…I don't," the stumbled over her words, her gaze trying to focus on anything, but the mayor, "feel comfortable with her knowing I'm shopping here. I mean, I know it's normal, but she's my _mother._ Ya' know?"

"Miss Swan, does it _really_ look like I care?"

The brunette had taken notice of the other's wandering eyes and tried to keep herself indifferent about it. As much as she tried to pretend she didn't care, she was actually becoming hot with the fact that the blonde was checking her out.

"Uh…I…yea I'm sorry." Green eyes continued to dart across the small room, but kept ending up back in the same place. Regina's chest.

"See something you like, dear?" Regina finally questioned and, without thought, took a step closer. The image of the blonde in only a bra and tight jeans raced across her mind.

"W-what?"

Blonde curls bounced up and down as she laughed nervously once again, the pink of her tongue sticking out between white pearls. The brunette had edged closer up to the blonde; she could smell the scent of vanilla honey hitting her nostrils.

"Think I could stay in here a moment longer?" Emma questioned which both brought them out of their weird trance.

"Pardon?"

Regina shook her head as if trying to rid her mind.

"Just to be safe? From my mom?"

The older woman sighed out an irritated breath and shrugged.

"You're already here, so what does it matter?"

A long silence protruded the room. Regina tapped her foot impatiently as mere seconds felt like eons. She looked down at the bra she was wearing and then to the one that the lady had handed her.

"I can turn around if you don't want to wait." The brunette raised a finely trimmed eyebrow at the other woman, questioning her to elaborate. "If you wanna try it on I mean."

"Don't be ridiculous. I am _not_ trying this on with you in the room."

"Whatever," she sheriff shrugged, "by the way you have nice taste."

A rare laugh escaped from the mayor's lips and she locked eyes with green.

"Of course I do."

Another minute passed until Emma deemed it safe to go out.

"Thanks for uh, letting me hide."

The brunette waved her hand in dismissal, waiting impatiently for the other to leave.

"Just get out, Miss Swan."

A pale hand reached out and twisted the doorknob. Just before walking out she turned to speak one last time.

"If you really wanted to see me in my bra and underwear all you had to do was ask," the mayor's eyes widened, "Oh don't look so shocked, Madame Mayor. You may try and keep composure, but your eyes are like an open book."

The blonde gave her a wink before walking away leaving the mayor in shock.

_Well, fuck…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_ _**Well hey there! This was only meant to be a one-shot, but I decided to add another chapter. Thanks to Spookshowbabyx for the ideas.**_

_**I strongly encourage reviews; you can add one-shot prompts too if you like. ;)**_

It was a fairly warm Monday morning for Maine, though to outsiders it felt like your average winter day. After stopping in for her usual cup of coffee Regina decided to walk herself to work. Why pass up such a lovely day?

She was in a fairly good mood for the beginning of a work week. Perhaps it was because she had actually taken the time to relax over the weekend? Getting out of the house seemed to have been a great plan as long as she looked over the fact that she had run into the sheriff.

Dark locks blew lightly in the wind as the mayor took a sip out of her cup, warmth slipping down her throat soothingly. As she turned the corner all hell broke loose.

If she was paying attention she would have heard the loud, off-key notes coming from the blonde's lips. Just the same went for the latter. If she hadn't been so absorbed in the music blasting into her ears, the tragic incident could have been prevented.

Both women went crashing face first into each other. The mayor let out a startling cry as hot liquid came splashing down onto her chest.

Emma ripped the ear buds out of her ear before gasping.

"I am so sorry!"

"You ruined my shirt!"

"Jesus," the blonde put a hand to her head and bit her lip feeling terrible, "I am so, so sorry, Regina. I wasn't watching where I was—"

"You have every right to be sorry! Look what you have done."

Their eyes directed towards the nasty brown stain up the mayor's expensive white shirt. It was indeed ruined far beyond help.

"Look, why don't I let you borrow a shirt? My apartment is only a block or two from here."

"I am _not_ borrowing a shirt from _you, _Miss Swan."

The sheriff stiffened. She had grown used to the unending insults, but that didn't mean she had grown to like them.

"Will you stop making such a damn scene, woman?"

She was finally able to convince the mayor to follow her to the apartment. The short walk took longer than usual or did it just _feel_ longer? The blonde had began a faster pace putting the brunette behind her. Consequentially, the mayor's eyes drifted down to the other's bottom, lingering there for longer than necessary.

She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, shaking her head, when she realized what she was doing.

_Quit it, I am _not _thinking such things!_

They walked into the apartment in silence, Regina passing disapproving glances around the place. Emma bit her tongue. At least she wasn't verbally criticizing her home as she had done on several occasions towards her beloved yellow buggy.

Regina went to remove her shoes until she remembered just where she was. Off to the side she heard the rattling of the stairs, boots clashing against metal loudly. A hint of curiosity arose.

_I've never seen Emma's room before,_ she mentally kicked herself, _What am I say? Why on Earth should I care?_

However, she soon found herself walking up into the blonde's room, the younger woman already within the depths of her closet. It was an action she soon regretted. Clothes littered the floor in every direction. The bed was unmade. Overall, it was everything to be expected from the blonde.

The mayor couldn't help her growing curiosity as she looked over Emma's shoulder into her closet. Several tank-tops of dull colors along with a few random blouses took over the small space along with a few well-worn, unappealing jackets.

All at once, both of their eyes fell upon a _very_ familiar grayish-blue shirt. Slender, pale hands reached out and slid it off the hanger in a more animalistic manner than graceful.

The older woman raised her pretty eyebrow as the shirt was extended out to her.

"Well I don't suppose it's technically lending me a shirt when it was mine in the first place," she said coldly.

Emma rolled her eyes and threw it at her chest before

"Oh shut up, Regina. Look I'm sorry I ran into you. Things have been a little hectic at the house."

"How unfortunate."

Without shame, she slid her stained shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise and watched as the mayor slid on her old, forgotten shirt.

"Stop gawking before your eyes fall out of your head, Miss Swan" Regina scolded as she slowly buttoned up the blouse, "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

The mention of the day at the mall elicited a small chuckle from the blonde. When she looked over, Emma had quickly averted her gaze, but the brunette was no fool. She had seen her, from the corner of her brown eyes, staring the entire time. This only made the mayor slow down her act in order to tease the blonde.

Delicious pale skin disappeared behind buttoned fabric. Sighing, Regina bent down and plucked her other shirt from the floor. She brushed out the wrinkles in the shirt, not nearly content with it, but it would have to do. She pulled her nose up at the unfamiliar scent of tropical breeze which contrasted with her normal apple fragrance.

"It's a shame that this is the only _fashionable _thing in your wardrobe," she tittered as she walked out of the blonde's room.

"Perhaps you'd be willing to show me your _exquisite_ ways, your majesty."

The brunette turned on her heels to find the blonde crossing her arms with a smirk painted across her lips. A hint of mischief glimmered through green eyes.

_Oh, someone wants to play, _thought the older woman.

"Hmmm," the mayor ran a hand through her silky hair. A fun thought skimmed across her mind. She couldn't believe that she was thinking such fantasies about the blonde. _What harm can come from it?_ "That depends. Only if you uphold to your word."

"My word?"

Emma raised an eyebrow as the older woman grinned seductively. Taking a noticeably large gulp of hesitation – her reasoning for her nervousness unknown – she cleared her throat to speak with full authority.

"Take off your shirt."

Emma's cheeks redden as realization came into play. She always remained true to her word, but she never, _ever_ thought that Regina would actually pursue such a proposition.

"_If you really wanted to see me in my bra and underwear all you had to do was ask." _

Regina tapped her foot impatiently, but the corner of her lip was up in a curl.

_This will be interesting._

"I'm waiting, dear," she purred, "Unless it's too much for you."

"Oh, _never_, Madame Mayor."

The blonde's voice had become smooth and silky which took the mayor by surprise. She bit her bottom lip before sliding off her jacket, tossing it onto her bed. Green eyes glanced warily across to meet brown.

_Come on now, dear. Don't tell me you're the timid kind._

Slowly, pale hands peeled her shirt off and over her head, tossing the material onto the already littered floor. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, fidgeting as she tried to fight the urge to not cross her arms.

Normally she wouldn't act in such a way, but this was the _mayor_ for Heaven's sake. However, she couldn't deny that there was always an attraction towards the older woman ever since the mine. Actually probably before then, but she didn't realize it till that moment.

Regina eyed the blonde's plain black bra with little satisfaction, the fabric worn down from overuse. However, a grin broke out across her face, her eyes traveling downwards towards beautifully toned abs. She licked her lips slowly without thought before speaking out with a low growl.

"Jeans. Take them off. Now."

She could feel the ache between her legs growing more intense with each painful second. The control she knew well to keep was slipping. It pleased her to know that the blonde was complying with ease to her command; it made her wonder just how easily she'd give in to _other_ demands. She leaned against the wall in a casual manner watching the show before her.

After her belt was removed, Emma clumsily slid down her faded jeans. Beneath them clung a lacey, deep red thong.

The brunette let out a chuckle which startling the younger woman; the latter gave her a quizzical look. She followed the brown gaze and realization struck her. In return, she let out a laugh.

"I figured if you didn't want them then why not?"

Emma shrugged, leaning her weight onto one side as her thumbs tucked into the rim of lace.

"There was a reason I didn't get them."

"You sure about that?"

She cocked a coy smirk at the mayor who gave her an all-too-well-done roll of the eye.

"Do be quiet, Miss Swan."

"Or else?"

"Or else I'm going to make you."

The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise to the suggestion.

_Oh, two can play at this game._

She stalked over towards the older woman, that glimmer of playfulness ever rising.

"Is that a threat, _Madame Mayor_?"

Regina's breath hitched in an uncontrolled manner at the luscious emphasis put on her title. If she had known the blonde to be like this underneath the stubbornness then she would have acted sooner. She had been rather lonely since the _unfortunate _departure of the last sheriff…

"Oh, my dear, that is a _promise_. I assure you."

In on quick stride she was within the younger woman's space, nose to nose. Spicy, red apples mixed together with vanilla and honey. Brown eyes settle upon bright green, flickering with mischief. She watched as the sheriff slid a wet tongue across her bottom lip before taking it in between pearly white teeth.

Emma leaned forward in hopes of catchy those luscious red lips, but stumbled forward as the mayor took a step back.

"You think I'm going to give in _that_ easy, sheriff?" a cold, yet somehow seductive laugh escaped her lips, "You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place."

"From the looks of it, Madame Mayor, it seems you don't mind being in this _dirty _mess."

She took a chance and reached for the brunette, but a slender hand gripped her wrist. Suddenly the blonde was slammed roughly into the cold wall, her hands being pinned above her head.

"Be quiet unless you want me to give you something you'll really scream about," the blonde went to speak but was cut off as a slender body pressed firmly against her. Leaning in, the brunette whispered into her ear, "This is not a matter to be taken lightly, darling."

A shiver ran down Emma's spine and she bit her lip again, remaining silent. It wasn't that she wanted to comply; it was more of the fact that she was stricken to absolute astonishment of the situation.

A gasp escaped from the blonde's lips as a knee pressed between her legs and sharp teeth nipped at her throat. Regina chuckled and bit down harder, her tongue flicking against soft flesh caught between her teeth.

A low growl of approval sounded from the sheriff's throat. Her hands went to move; she wanted to feel the brunette against her skin, skin against skin, but the mayor only tightened her grip on the pinned hands. She writhed in frustrated pleasure as Regina ground into her sex with her leg.

She needed more.

"Regina…" she begged and struggled to move again.

Consequentially, sharp teeth pierced into soft flesh, the taste of salty iron falling over the brunettes tongue. Emma let out a cry of pain mixed with pleasure. The pressure on her neck released and was met with a stroke of a wet tongue.

"You're a bit of a hassle, aren't you sheriff?"

Emma used this moment to overpower the brunette. Gripping her hips, she pushed her towards the bed. When the back of Regina's knees touched the edge of the mattress, Emma aggressively pinned her down and grinned widely.

"You've already known that much."

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled the blonde down into a deep kiss. It was the only way to shut her up. Their tongues clashed in a heated battle for dominance.

The brunette slipped a hand between their bodies, past the lace, and into the warmth of the other's. A moan escaped Emma's lips, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as fingers devilishly played.

Her own hands found their way to the blue blouse and began to fiddle with the buttons, but her hands were slapped away.

"No," the brunette said sternly, but continued her finger work with the other hand.

The blonde whimpered at the denial, but quickly changed into a moan as two fingers deftly slid into her wet folds.

Emma refused to heed the mayor's words and made it her duty to unclothe her. She reached the last button when the brunette's free hand snaked through golden curls and took hold. Emma let out a cry as her head was yanked back violently.

"Are we going to comply, dear?"

She took the silence as a yes and slid a third finger deep inside. It was too much. Within minutes the younger woman came undone under the queen's expertise.

By the time she opened her eyes her breath had become normal again. Amused brown eyes were gazing up at her as if trying to understand something running through her mind.

Slender hands found the blonde's hips and flipped her off of her. Once standing, Regina began to rebutton her shoot, keeping her gaze from the younger woman.

"I have to get to work."

"Call in late," Emma whined as she propped herself up on her elbows.

Regina turned her gaze to her with a raised eyebrow before speaking.

"You wish for me to neglect my job, _sheriff_?"

"_Please, _as if someone would ever imagine this little incident to be the reasoning behind your late arrival."

"They wouldn't and _won't_ so long as you keep your mouth shut."

Emma laughed freely.

"My lips are sealed," she made the motion of zipping her lips; "I wouldn't want to ruin another possibility of this happening again."

"I _never_ said this would happen again, Miss Swan."

"Whatever you say, Madame Mayor," she paused for a moment, "Now what about that fashion lesson?"

"You were actually being serious?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"No, not really."

"That's what I thought. Have a nice day, Miss Swan."

As she left the room and made her way out of the apartment, a smirk painted her red lips; this was definitely not a _one-shot_ thing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N This is a rather short chapter, but I figured I'd post it since I had part of my idea written. Looks like this really isn't a one-shot. I'll update when I can. For everyone else following my main stories "Under the Veil" and "Bullet to the Heart" just know that there may not be any updates for a few weeks. I have exams coming up shortly and you know how that goes. After that I'll most likely be free to write till my heart's content.**_

_**Feel more than encourage to leave a review. They help me greatly and bring a smile to my face. :)**_

Regina walked into her office to find a rather surprising figure sitting on top of her desk, dirty boots dangling a few feet off the ground. A familiar red leather jacket was thrown over top of one of the chairs as if she had made herself at home.

The sheriff had been on her way back to the sheriff's office, after stopping for lunch at Granny's, when an idea came to her. Her thoughts were still burning from the event the other day between the mayor and herself. When she had entered the building she found that the mayor's office was locked, but that didn't stop the sheriff. Her days of stealing really did come in handy.

"Sheriff Swan? What on Earth are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," she said nonchalantly as she gazed into nothingness on wall to right.

"And how did you manage to get into my office? It was locked."

"A girl has her ways."

Without even looking Emma could hear the expensive stilettos tapping against the floor as they edged closer to the desk.

"This is uncalled for; I could have you—"

"—arrested for trespassing?" a cruel smirk slid across the sheriff's face, "Yea, that plan kinda goes out the window don'tcha think, Madame Mayor?"

The brunette irritably rolled her eyes and huffed before stalking closer to the blonde who still sat on her desk. Green eyes finally snapped towards the brown that were narrowed in annoyance. The darker woman placed her hands on either side of the other as they became nose to nose.

"Can I help you with something, Sheriff?"

"I don't think it was fair of you to run away so quickly the other day."

"I specifically told you that was a one time thing."

"You never specifically said 'no' if I remember correctly."

The mayor gripped the wood under her nails before letting out a rather large sigh as the blonde laughed like a child. If the heat the brunette was feeling in her face was anything to go by, she was blushing like mad.

_This is ridiculous,_ she scoffed to herself.

She placed a hand on the sheriff thigh and snickered to herself as green eyes dilated. Her lip twitched in an almost-smile before it completely faltered into a hard line.

"Get out," the brunette nearly growled and ripped her hand away, stepping to the side. She held out a long manicured finger towards the door.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

She arched a lovely eyebrow at the defiant woman.

_Who in the hell does she think she is? This is _my_ office. _

Yet that never stopped _her_ from waiting in the sheriff's office on a few occasions.

_But I never had the intentions that _she_ has now._ _Right?_

The blonde sighed in defeat as she read the mayor's expression. Honestly what did she expect?

"Fine; whatever," she said as she pushed herself off of the desk, "Suit yourself."

As her boots hit the floor there was tiny clink of something being dropped. She looked down to see the golden star that was supposed to be attached to her hip. The brunette waited impatiently with her arms crossed as Emma bent down to pick up her badge.

Her tank top slid up her back just enough that Regina could see the white fabric of cheap cotton underwear above her jeans; probably the kind that one would buy in a cheap pack. The mayor shouldn't have been surprised, but she couldn't resist her next snipe.

"Really, Miss Swan? I would have assumed you'd try harder after our last conversation."

The blonde looked over, her ass still in the air.

"Uh, what?"

"_Fashion_, dear. You need a fashion lesson terribly."

Finally back in an upright position, she pinned the star back in place and crossed her arms. They stared at each other through a moment of awkward tension.

"Pardon me, Madame Mayor, for living on a cheap ass budget."

"Not my problem, Miss Swan. If I remember correctly you were the one who wanted the job as sheriff," she replied dryly, "Stop hanging out at the Rabbit Hole so much and maybe you can fix that."

"You know what? I'm gone, got it?" she threw her hands up and began walking towards the door. Regina always knew how to push her buttons. Emma _didn't_ have a drinking problem. She just liked the pretentious feeling up curling up in her room and guzzling down half a bottle of whiskey .

_Pretty often. Late at night. Fuck._

And she didn't always go to the bar; how in the hell did the mayor even know about where she went in her free time? Besides it wasn't her fault that the post-curse town left her so tense and confused.

"I should get back to the sheriff's office."

She grabbed her jacket off of the chair, throwing it over her shoulder, and just as soon as she began to stomp out of the office the brunette's authoritive voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop it right there, Miss Swan."

"_What?_" the blonde could nearly cut diamond with her irritation.

_This was supposed to be fun, but I guess I should have known better. I shouldn't be fooling around with her. For the love of God I shouldn't be fooling around with _Regina Mills_. _

"Stop being a child, dear," the older woman was by her in a few strides and grabbed her by the arm in an almost uncalled for manor, "I'm giving you that fashion lesson you most direly need."

She began to pull the blonde out of the office, but younger woman retaliated by yanking her arm back.

"Since when did it become your priority to help me out?"

"There very moment you decided to come barging into the dressing room without warning or care for my indecency."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for that. I know I should have—"

"—Save it sheriff, come on."

"I already told you I don't have the money—"

"—Yes, I heard you loud and clear, dear. I don't have the time to hear you bicker about nonsense while knowing that beneath those cheap jeans is even more shameful undergarments," she intently stared at the blonde just daring her to snap back, but found the woman to be unusually speechless. "Consider it a bonus to your salary. Now _come_, Miss Swan; I am sorting this out whether it kills me to do so or not."

She let go of the blonde's arm and slid past her with a twerk of the hips. A wide grin cracked across her face as she heard the aggravated, but compliant sheriff following her out to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N Thank you to all the reviews. Big thanks to spookshowbabyx for pestering me constantly about not giving this story up. I would never do that! This story is too fun for me to think such. This chapter turned to be a bit more serious than I first intended, but I like it nonetheless._**

**_Let me know what you think! please~ 3_**

Emma sat awkwardly in the passenger seat as the mayor drove with full intentions of solving this terrible dilemma. A rather sinister smirk slid across the brunette's face as she watched the sheriff from the corner of her eye, the blonde fidgeting with her hands awkwardly. Her gaze fell upon a dark bruise that resided upon the pale flesh of Emma's neck.

The younger woman's head snapped over at the sound of snickering. Crossing her arms, she talked with as little of amusement she could muster in reaction to the mayor's smugness.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm curious to hear what you've told your mother about that _peculiar_ mark on your neck."

Emma huffed and pulled down the visor to look in the mirror. In realization, her cheeks colored like a cherry as flustered words poured out of her mouth.

"What…? Oh…I've, uh, I've been hiding it."

"Is that so?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and looked over at the other.

"Yes, you have managed to make the last two days hell since I've had to wear a scarf everywhere that I go."

The brunette couldn't help the feeling of victory as she waded in the blonde's irritation. It was an ongoing game that neither woman was willing to give up. Not only that, but a curious thought skimmed through her mind. It was a realization at what such a mark meant. As silly as it may be she couldn't help but think _you're mine._

"You poor thing," she vocalized with an acidic tongue before allowing the silence to grow once again.

Regina took the next turn that led them down a street by the Rabbit Hole. She wasn't too much a fan of this particular area; unfortunately the one store she actually liked was here. Victoria's Secret was great and all, but this had been the place the mayor had come during the curse. Expensive hand-made lingerie that would make your eyes bleed when looking at the price tag.

She pulled up by the curb and looked over at the sheriff before opening the door to get out. Walking over to meet the blonde she noticed that the red jacket was hanging off of her arm. She gave a look of disapproval.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No," Emma replied coldly like an angry child.

"Someone isn't in a good mood," the blonde rolled her eyes which only made the mayor grin more, "Maybe because someone's goal of getting laid didn't work out?

"Hey, I wasn't—!"

"—my, Miss Swan, aren't we snappy? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm actually doing something nice for once?"

"Sure, if you consider being degraded."

Regina's eyebrows shot up but then quickly furrowed as she took a good look at the younger woman.

"And how on earth have I been degrading you, dear?"

The sheriff bit her lip before shoving past the brunette. She really was not a fan of how the mayor treated her. She had her own life; her own ways. It wasn't enough that she had to hear her parents try to tell her how to live her life. She was a grown adult! The time for parenting had been long gone. She was perfectly content with her cheap, clearance rack clothes. There really wasn't any appeal for buying a fifty dollar shirt that would just get worn out in the end.

During her internal rant she hadn't noticed that her walk towards the store had been alone. Regina was still by the car in shock that she blonde had the nerve to act like an insolent two year old when all the mayor was trying to do was be nice for once in her life.

"Well are you coming?" Emma called out and put a hand on her hip.

* * *

"There is no way in hell that I'm trying _that_ on!" the blonde shrieked.

Being held out to between manicured fingers was a dark purple and black bustier. The design was quite simple with black ribbon laced up in the front, but sometimes simple was better.

"Miss Swan, just try it on. It's not going to kill you."

Green eyes warily flickered over towards the sales associate who was looking on in amusement. The lady attempted to act as if she was doing something else, but Emma knew better than that.

_I wonder if they see this kind of shit everyday,_ the blonde asked herself.

"Fine," she threw out her hand in irritation and snatched the piece along with its matching bottoms. Stalking into the dressing room she nearly slammed the door.

The mayor looked around the small shop, her eyes lighting up at pieces here and there that fit her own fancy. However, she wasn't here for herself. As odd as it was to even herself she was _trying_ to actually help the blonde. Why? Hell, if she knew she would find every reason to _stop_ this act of generosity.

Several minutes had passed. Actually several _long_ minutes; far enough time for the blonde to have tried on the set. Regina sauntered over and called through the door.

"Does it fit?"

A small moment of quietness echoed between them until a minute utter sounded from the blonde.

"…Yea."

"Let me see."

"No."

An eyebrow raised high upon the mayor's face, and she made her voice sterner.

"Miss Swan."

_"No."_

Was the blonde really trying to fight this? _This is ridiculous. Out of everything I'm trying to do for her!_ The older woman bit the inside of her cheek before she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

The same smoke appeared on the other side of the door. Emma let out a frightful shriek as she attempted to cover herself up, but it was pointless. The brunette stood there in the small confinement of the dressing room with a hand on her hip.

"What the fucking _hell_ Regina!? You can't just come in here and—"

Regina's deep brown eyes began flickering over the pale woman in front of her. Her brows rose in shock as she felt a desire arise out of nowhere. This was _not_ why she took Emma here. Right?

She was just trying to be a decent person.

Help a friend.

_Friend? Snow ball's chance in Hell!_

"Are you even listening to me?"

The brunette snapped out of her trance as she ripped her gaze away from the brunette's body to her face.

"What was that, dear?"

"I swear to God, Regina. I don't know why the hell I even came here with you. I look ridiculous!"

A laugh escaped red lips which only caused the blonde to frown and lean against the wall. She may have thought she was moving away from the mayor, but all this did was entice the older woman.

Regina took one step forward and had the blonde pinned into the corner. A mixture of emotions swelled through both of them as their eyes danced around each other's features. There was something off swimming around in green eyes. Something melancholy. Or perhaps unsure. Strangely it intrigued the older woman so much that she found her hand rising to capture the blonde's chin between gentle fingers.

For a moment she felt a pang of sincerity. Slowly she leaned in and captured the younger woman's lips. It was soft and surprisingly gentle compared to what she had just felt moments ago when taking in the blonde's attire. Her movement faltered and ceased altogether when she realized that Emma wasn't responding back. In actuality the blonde was gripping her shoulders in an almost scared manner.

The mayor pulled back and gave the blonde another look. This wasn't a side she had seen before. It was so unlike the stubborn, know-it-all woman who did everything to piss her off. On the contrary this was a woman who seemed shaken in her own skin as if she had been forced to reveal herself without actually wanting to. Suddenly the brunette felt wrong and took a step back, but not before studying an irregular scar that marred the blonde's skin right above the fabric of the bustier.

"I'm sorry," came the surprising words from the older woman's lips.

Emma looked up at her in the same astonishment, but tilted her head.

"For?"

Regina knew what it felt like to do things that she didn't consent to. Leopold had never been very considerate of _her_ feelings; only his own desires. The last thing she wanted to do was impose those same horrid feelings upon someone else even if that someone was Emma. The mayor couldn't conjure up words to explain exactly why she was sorry. It didn't matter thought when the sheriff decided to speak up again.

"There's a reason I don't wear this kind of stuff. I've never been very…comfortable with my own body."

The rest could be read between the lines. Something awful had happened in the blonde's past that caused her to feel this way. It was hard to believe that a woman with such a lovely body could feel uneasy about her appearance though.

"And it doesn't help that out of all people it's well _you._"

The mayor could have taken such a statement offensively, but she shook off the notion. She decided to pull things away from the concealed conversation about pasts.

"I think we've passed over that line, dear, a week ago."

Emma sighed and shook her head, blonde curls flying. She offered Regina a soft smile.

"I guess your right."

She watched the blonde look at herself in the mirror, a concentrated look upon her face.

"Do you really not like it?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to it?"

The brunette laughed genuinely and smiled at her through the mirror.

"I think it looks quite lovely actually."

Pale cheeks suddenly became pink as she met brown eyes through the mirror.

"You think so?"

Regina nodded and felt an urge to kiss the woman again, but held back. She offered the woman another smile before disappearing from the room in a cloud of smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Huge gigantic thank you to Spookshowbabyx for giving me the ideas when my brain decided to stop working! You're awesome. This story would seriously be dull without her input. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!**_

_**Reviews are highly encouraged! :D**_

_******__**Trigger warning:**__** mention of rape****_

The brunette was on her way home from work. She was already in a bad mood from having to stay so late in order to finish up some papers that seemed to never end. She pulled her jacket tight against the chill air of the night and began walking towards the diner. She was in no mood to fix something for herself tonight and deemed Granny's good enough – even if Granny's cooking was superb she would never vocalize such a thing.

As if her night couldn't get any worse, she almost collided with the concrete as her legs tripped over something in the dark. She let out a scream, but caught herself just in time. After making sure that her ankle wasn't twisted, she turned a scowling face towards whatever it was that was hidden in the shadows.

"Whale?" she asked in irritation, but was nonetheless curious as the why the man was sprawled out in a mess on the sidewalk. When receiving no reply she leaned down and called out for him again only to be greeted with a grunt. "Doctor Whale what on Earth are you—?" she stopped as she was able to spot a very unpleasant array of colors painted across the man's cheek right under his eye. "What happened to you?"

"…fucking harlot," he grumbled as a disgusting aroma hit the brunette's nostrils. Whale had clearly been drinking.

_Who?_ She asked herself as she stood to her feet. She really didn't need to be getting herself into this type of nonsense. She whipped out her phone and dialed the sheriff's office. When she received the answering machine she hung up and dialed the sheriff's personal number. Knowing that she would reach the blonde at some point she was surprised when she was greeted with the woman's irritating voice asking her to leave a message.

_I've about had it with this woman. How in God's name I ever allowed her to become sheriff – with all the effort I put in to get Sydney the position – is beyond me!_

Considering the two women's strange shift in _acquaintanceship_ she was able to give the woman leeway in the past recent days. However, tonight was a bad choice not to answer either phone. She was the sheriff, wasn't she?

Unsure of whether to help the doctor up or let him lay there half way between drunken consciousness, she stood there dumbfounded for a minute. Sighing, she chose the latter and made her way towards her Mercedes.

_I'm fairly certain he is too out of it to even _stand_ let alone cause trouble._

Regina drove over to the station and with the helpful hint of the station's lights being off she realized that blonde must be done for the night.

_But that still doesn't mean she is off duty. She knew when she took the job what it required of her. But never doubt the pesky blonde to put her interests before the people of Storybrooke._

She switched her travels to the apartment in which the two idiots resided. She smiled lightly when she remembered she could see Henry, but then it quickly faded when she realized he would probably be asleep after glancing over at the clock.

She rapped against the wooden door that needed a good painting severely. Eventually she door cracked open and she found the raven haired girl staring at her.

"Regina?"

"I need to speak with the sheriff," the mayor told her with such disdain that it made the younger woman frown.

"She's not home."

"What?"

"She's _not_ home," Snow said slowly, "I figured she was working late."

"I see. Thank you."

She turned on her heels before Snow could question her. Walking down to her car, she slid in the driver's seat and just sat there. Where was Emma? It wasn't like her to just disappear. As if a light bulb lit up, she slid her key in the ignition and drove to the only other place she could think the blonde could be.

She wasn't worried about the sheriff; no, that was a ridiculous thought. She simply wanted to scornfully tell the sheriff how terrible she was at her job and demand to know what in the Hell's name she was doing. Her behavior was unacceptable. There was a drunken man lying on the sidewalk with half of his face bashed in by some unknown person. She didn't really care about Whale though. She just wanted to find some excuse to bicker at the blonde. To see her.

_No, that's preposterous,_ she scoffed at the last part.

Pulling up into the shady parking lot of the Rabbit Hole she looked around. She couldn't remember the last time she had been to a bar. She walked past the group of people who were smoking away their lives and entered inside. The fowl sound of classic rock filled her ears and she had to contain herself from turning and walking right out.

That's when she saw the blonde at the bar, her hand wrapped around the neck of a beer, and laughing manically at something the bartender said. Regina sighed. At least she had found her. Her face turned into a dark glower as she marched over to the sheriff, slamming her hand on the bar. Before she was able to speak the blonde let out a rather high pitched, gleeful yell when she realized who was standing by her.

"Regina!" The mayor ignored the bartender who came by asking if she wanted anything. The blonde held up her empty bottle, "I'll take another one."

"Miss Swan, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Uh…drinking?" she replied before taking a chug of her new beer.

Emma was beyond her common sense; that was clear in the slur of her words. Regina kept a close eye on her as it looked like the blonde was about to fall off of the barstool.

"I didn't know you came here," Emma said as she swung her feet back and forth.

"I don't. I've been trying to reach you, _sheriff_." Emma's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I figured I might find you here after I tried calling your office as well as cell."

A soft, "oh," left the blonde's lips as she reached into her jacket to retrieve her phone. She gave a small, irritated sigh as she flipped through the excessive messages. Regina was able to see from her position by the blonde that a few calls were from her while the majority of calls and texts were from her mother. Snow was probably worried after Regina had stopped by.

Regina decided to cut straight to it and demand why the blonde was here in the first place. Through the random laughter of the younger woman's she could sense tenseness behind the alcohol. This intrigued the mayor for whatever reason.

"I don't want to talk about it," the sheriff's voice lowered as she locked her lips around the beer and drank it dry.

"Well I was going to alert you on a drunkard that was lying outside of my office, but obviously you're too drunk yourself to do anything about it."

"…Whale?"

Regina had finally taken a seat on the barstool by the blonde and turned to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"You knew about him?"

"Yea, I punched the fucker in the face."

"You did what?" the brunette snatched the bottle that was being handed over to her out of the bartender's hand. Emma let out a loud sound of disapproval.

"Hey!"

"Miss Swan, are you out of your mind!?"

"Give me my beer!" pale fingers clumsily reached out, but the mayor slapped her hand away.

Just as quickly, she stood to her feet, laid a hundred dollar bill on the counter and pulled Emma by the arm off of the barstool.

"What are you—"

"—we're leaving."

Emma could have been taken as a little child being dragged out of a candy store. She tried tugging away, but the alcohol made her clumsy. Regina pushed passed the rowdy crowd and shivered when the cool air hit her face.

The blonde was still flailing like mad. She continued to drag her until they were away from everyone and grabbed the sheriff by the chin, gripping tightly.

"Miss Swan, look at me!"

Her grip on the woman's chin tightened so hard that her nails began to dig in. Emma finally stilled and glared at the older woman.

"Let go of me," Emma seethed with anger.

"No until you tell me why in the hell you are acting so childishly and why you found it a good idea to use violence against Doctor Whale."

It never occurred to Regina that the man had been drunk off his ass, even more so than the sheriff. Perhaps he had done something that upset her?

_That is still no excuse._

"I told you I don't want to talk about it," Emma repeated and slapped Regina's hand away.

She stormed away, headed nowhere but anywhere from the mayor, yet ended up stumbling over her feet. Nevertheless she continued on her downward journey. Regina watched from afar as a mixture of feelings began to turn inside of her. She should have just left the blonde to wander aimlessly in her drunkenness, yet she couldn't find herself to do such a thing. Giving up her pride, she called out for the blonde, but the latter didn't stop.

Emma hadn't made it very far and therefore Regina caught up to her fast. She took her by the arm, gentler this time, and told her to come along.

"Please, Emma. It's not safe for you to be wandering the streets at night and there is no way in hell I'm letting you drive home."

After dragging the blonde over to her Mercedes, she opened up the passenger door and had to basically push her into the seat. The mayor slid in the driver's seat and started the car. Emma was too out of it to notice that they drove right past her apartment.

"If you even _think_ about getting sick in my car—"

"—I'm fine."

Regina glanced over at the woman who had her knees curled up to her chest, her boots resting on the leather. She wanted to scowl at the woman, but refrained when she noticed a peculiar expression on the blonde's face. Behind the anger and irritation she was sure she could see tears rimming the edge of her eyes.

Emma's head snapped up when Regina pulled into her driveway. She bit her lip and looked over at the brunette.

"Why are we at your house?"

"I don't think you want your parents to see you trashed, dear."

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"I think I can take care of myself," she said before opening her door and tumbling out onto the ground, "or…maybe not."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle to herself. It wasn't usual to see Emma so clumsy. She walked over to the side to help the sheriff up and only smirked when the she was greeted with a glare.

Once inside, Regina acquired two glasses. She filled her own with cider, but gave Emma water which was not received kindly.

"Really?"

"I believe you've had enough."

Emma was about to pull her feet onto the couch, but the other objected swiftly, demanding that she remove her boots first. Green eyes rolled again as she took five minutes to remove just one boot.

_My god,_ Regina growled as she pushed herself up from her chair and walked over.

"Let me help," she pushed the pale hands away and removed the last booth before setting them nicely on the floor by the end of the couch.

She waited until Emma was content which meant Emma had her feet tucked underneath her, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Tell me what happened," Regina softly demanded as she took seat opposite of the couch. Her irritation towards the entire situation had faded and now there was a bright burning of curiosity.

The younger woman chewed on her bottom lip as she focused on the fire Regina had started when they first entered into the drawing room. Her hand idly played with the gold star on her jeans.

"Can I have a drink?"

"No."

The brunette crossed her legs as she watched the sheriff. Her mind flickered back to the other day in the dressing room when Emma had displayed the very same, insecure face. Yet this time she was fully dressed.

"I was walking home when I ran into Whale," she paused for a moment, her green eyes glancing at Regina to make sure she was listening, "He was completely trashed and started hitting on me."

"And so you punched him in the face?"

"Wait…just…just give me a moment. I'm getting there." She ran her hand through her blonde curls. Regina caught sight of the hand shaking as she did so. "I wasn't really thinking about what was happening and he ended up backing me into the wall."

Her hands bawled into a tight fist as she recalled the earlier events of the night. Regina felt a pull towards her, but remained seated across from her and sipped on her cider. Emma on the other side took a large gulp of water to calm her nerves and accidentally slammed the glass into the table a bit too hard, she water sloshing out the side.

"I…" Emma started out slowly again, "I just couldn't move. I couldn't figure out how to react. There were too many memories flooding my brain and I just—" she was cut off as her own betrayal of sobs tried to choke her. She curled up into a tighter ball and laid her head onto her knees.

Regina was absolutely astonished. She had never, ever seen the Sheriff cry – as much as she would have loved to see the woman do so. She felt something inside of her break when she tried to piece things together. She was fairly certain that she knew just what Emma was referring to. She didn't want to be right though.

Without really thinking, she lifted from her seat and sat down by the blonde, placing a hand on her back. The younger woman flinched at contact, but raised her head to look at Regina. Her eyes were blazing red as she attempted to wipe her own tears from her cheeks. She snapped her head away, feeling self-conscious once again and weak.

"Emma?" she should have kicked herself for what she did next, but it came naturally. She reached for the blonde's hand and entwined their fingers. She was surprised that the other didn't pull away. "Emma, did he hurt you?"

"N-no…but I— Regina, can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?"

The blonde's eyes were bright green with tears as she looked towards the mayor's, searching for someone to trust.

"Of course."

"When I was in the foster system, I went through several families. At one point I ended up in a shitty home with shitty people. My foster father was a complete dick and always yelled at me when I did nothing wrong. He came home one night, drunk off his ass, and…" she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, "he raped me. I couldn't do anything. I was only eight."

She grew quiet for a long time and leaned onto the brunette who ended up only pulling her closer. As unfortunate as if may be, she actually could relate. Her days with Leopold were never a pleasant memory. Men were absolute pigs.

"Did you turn him in?" Regina asked quietly on the borderline of not knowing whether she should inquire more. Emma had already opened up far more than she asked for.

"…no one believed me."

"I'm so sorry, Emma."

The brunette found her hand running through golden locks as if it were second nature. Emma didn't question it; she only sat there, leaning against her.

"When Whale came up to me it all flooded back in. I'm able to push the memories away and block it most of the time but at times when it would come up again I would just drink myself to death. I was able to push him away from me. All I remember is Whale laughing and that horrid breath as he muttered something along the lines of 'I'm not missing much anyways' and that's when something inside of me snapped. I finally built up enough strength and I just…I just punched him and ran."

Silence fell upon them once again; nothing but the fire crackling in the hearth could be heard. Regina finally understood why Emma had been so self-conscious about herself. That kind of past was hard to run away from. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the couch.

An ear-shattering sound filled the room startling both women out of their minds. An absurd rock song blared from the depths of red leather as the blonde reached her hand in to retrieve her cell. The name _Snow _appeared on the screen. She shifted her gaze from the phone to the mayor and then back to the phone. Regina was more than surprised – as well as thankful – when fingers tapped the _silence_ button.

"You're mother is probably throwing a fit," Regina said with a small laugh. The true laugh of the evening. Emma looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm a grown adult. I can take care of myself."

"Haven't we already been over this topic?"

For once, Regina found herself actually content with the situation even though the events leading up to it hadn't been so pleasant. Sadly, just as she was beginning to grow used to it, the woman within her arms sat up and moved away from her. Brown eyes narrowed in confusion. Did she say something wrong?

"Emma?"

"I'm sorry," her words came out almost silently that it was lucky Regina caught them.

"For what, dear?" She sat up and examined the blonde who had once again pushed herself into the corner of the couch.

"You shouldn't have been brought into this and had to of listened to my problems."

The mayor understood that. Emma was never one to talk about her feelings, but even more peculiar, she wasn't one to apologize. As a matter of fact neither woman was ones that were particularly fond of being open.

"I do suppose I could have done without the childish act."

She felt a nudge on her leg as Emma lightly kicked her.

"Oh, shut up, Regina. I said I was sorry."

"I know you were."

Regina sat up and collected the glasses. She looked over to the blonde who was staring at the orange and red flames dancing in the fireplace. Something had changed in the blonde suddenly. Instead of seeing the annoying, hard-ass woman she had fought with for over a year now, she saw something beautiful. Not the finest piece of jewelry that screamed out for everyone to touch, but the perfect gem only meant for certain hands to hold. Someone that could understand her. She was a woman who had a broken past just as the queen. Such a past had made the mayor herself _evil_ at one point, but all of this time Emma had remained true. She had remained _good_.

"I'll drive you home after I put these away," Regina told her and turned towards the kitchen. She placed the dishes in the sink and when she turned around she nearly jumped out of her skin. Emma was there, only a few feet away, leaning against the counter. Without her boots she was able to silently follow the mayor without being noticed.

"Miss Sw—"

She was cut off when the blonde took a daring step forward and wrapped her hands around the mayor's slender waist. Regina stood there frozen apart from the hand that reached up to tuck a lonely strand of hair behind the other's ear. Without words both women leaned in and connected their lips together in a slow, unforced kiss. Regina's eyes fluttered shut instantly.

Neither knew how long they remained lip-locked. It didn't matter. They could have cared less. The only reason they had even pulled apart was to take in a deep breath of air. When the brunette finally opened her eyes she was staring into the deepest most beautiful emerald she had ever seen.

"I don't want to go home," Emma whispered before pressing her lips to red ones once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N I must say that I am insanely surprised at the amount of follows and reviews I'm getting. Therefore, I am taking this time to thank you all! I never expected this to go so deep, but I actually like that you all pushed me to continue. I write as I go, so even I am curious to what happens from here._**

Regina had led her up the stairs by the hand growing more nervous as she edged closer towards her bedroom. She was never one to be anxious about bedroom affairs; it was just sex…right?

"I must say, Miss Swan," Regina's voice was dark and husky, "lace is much more up your ally than your usual choice."

Her eyes darkened as she took in the black and green lingerie that brought out the blonde's emerald eyes. Emma grinned as took a step forward. Placing her palm on the mayor's shoulder she pushed her down onto the bed. Straddling the brunette, she leaned down close to her ear and whispered seductively.

"Seems you're lesson was well received. Now let's see if I can teach you something."

A shiver ran down the mayor's spine. No one had ever been able to make her melt with just words alone. Just as she was wondering if it could get any better, Emma continued by nipping the brunette's earlobe, eliciting a sweet sound from red lips. Regina was in absolute Heaven.

That little thought seemed to be proven wrong as she lay there with the blonde, skin against skin, within the silk sheets of her bed. A deep moan escaped her throat as a hand slipped between her thighs, fingernails running slowly up soft skin. Emma planted a wet kiss upon her throat followed by the lightest nip. Just these simple touches were enough to send her off the edge.

Long nails raked across pale skin leaving long red marks which became brighter with the more pressure she added, begging the younger woman to continue. Gratefully, she was gifted her desires as the two fingers slipped into wet folds, her back arching off the mattress.

Her breath soon fell into sync with the rhythm of the blonde's hand. Her sweaty hands found the younger woman's face and pulled her to her lips, slipping her tongue between pink. Emma moaned into her mouth just as she felt a knee press into her sex.

Opening her eyes, Regina gazed into the lustful stare as she bit back another moan building in her throat. Before this, she had no intentions of forming a relationship with the sheriff. She may have had every intention to take Emma as one of her _pleasures_ – just as Graham had been along with several uncountable others – but looking into those green orbs, she could see that the lust was only a hindrance to the actual truth. No. This wasn't simply _sex_; it was so much more, but what?

The brunette had no time to ponder such thoughts as she felt a sudden sensation take over her. Something between a moan and a scream slipped out of her lips as she tossed her head back. Emma pressed her hand harder for a second before pulling out. Throwing a hand over her face, the mayor closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Well," Emma said after plopping over onto the other's side, "how was it?"

The older woman cracked an eye open to see the blonde licking her fingers slowly, a grin on her face.

"Must you ruin the moment?" Regina groaned as she tried to contain herself from seeing the younger woman's sweaty body next to her, golden curls dampened as they hung off her shoulder.

"We were having a moment?"

Brown eyes rolled before they snapped back to the blonde, a bit of self-consciousness creeping in as she realized they just had sex for the _second_ time. She could hardly believe it. She couldn't even believe that she and the sheriff were even on _speaking_ terms after all that had happened in the past. Now she was sharing a bed with the one woman who knew how to push her every button? Unbelievable.

She watched as the younger woman leaned over, draping a hand over the mayor's hip, and planted a sweet kiss upon her lips. Their lips moved with one another slowly; nothing was forced. It simply wasn't needed. It was just a effortless _kiss._

When they pulled away once more, brown eyes traveled down and landed on the scar that resided on the blonde's chest. That curious feeling sprout up again, but it wasn't right to intrude upon the woman's past. Especially after hearing how badly just a slice of it was. Besides, she wasn't actually caring about Emma was she? She tried to avert her eyes, but the woman had already caught her gaze.

"I got caught up in the wrong part of town when this one guy thought he could take me. He pushed me into an alleyway and needless to say he had a knife." Regina's eyes widened "I got away, of course, and thankfully I had been only a few blocks away from the motel Neal and I had been—"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Never had she mentioned Neal to _anyone_. She bit her lip hard and looked away, hoping that Regina didn't notice.

"I'm assuming that this friend of yours helped you out?" Regina asked calmly.

"Y-yea, he did."

"I can't imagine living as you did."

Regina didn't know much on Emma's past. Yea, she had tried to look up her records, but only found bits and pieces. She could sum up that the blonde's prior years had been hard before she came to Storybrooke, but other than that she knew nothing. Before this incident she would have blamed the blonde for not taking life into her own hands, but she knew better than that now.

"Yea," was the only word to fall from the sheriff's mouth as she pushed herself up with her elbows and dangled her feet off of the bed. She sat there silently for a moment, her bare back turned to the mayor, before she began a search for her clothes.

"Emma?" Regina asked as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I …uh…I really should go."

"You don't have to."

"No, really. Snow and James are probably really worried about me."

* * *

Emma now stood, fully dressed, at the front door with the mayor who had thrown on a silk robe.

"Thanks for pulling me away from that bar," Emma said as she shifted weight from foot to foot, "And for understanding the whole situation with Whale."

Regina sighed, "Don't worry about it, Sheriff."

After pulling open the door, the blonde descended the stairs before a voice called out to her. She turned around, her eyebrows high.

"You're car is down at the Rabbit Hole."

"It's fine. I'll just walk home."

"Nonsense, I'll just drive you home. Hang on."

She shut the door and when it opened again her robe had been replaced with a long black jacket. Emma questioned to herself whether the mayor had quickly tossed on some clothes or if she was really wearing nothing underneath.

She slid into the passenger seat of the Mercedes feeling uncomfortable for several different reasons. When the mayor got in Emma let out a heavy sigh before speaking.

"Just drop me off at the Rabbit Hole."

"Miss Swan—"

"I'm just grabbing my bug, I swear and look I'm fine. The alcohol is long gone. Plus do you really want questions raised if someone sees the mayor dropping Snow's daughter off? Or if my mother decides to ask why I don't have my car? I'd rather not."

"You always want to win, don't you?"

"Never lost yet," she gave her a cocky grin.

"Fine, Miss Swan."

_I'm not even going to ask why you had to leave abruptly anyways. That is none of my concern and I shouldn't be interested in the first place or even _care_ for that matter. You have your life and I have mine. Tonight was just…was just a... Whatever it was I'm not going to let it happen again. The _only_ thing we have in common is Henry and that's it._

This continued in Regina's mind the entire car ride over. She gave the blonde a curt nod as she dropped her off. Waiting until the sheriff got into her car, she finally pulled away and drove back to her lonely mansion, several emotions buzzing around her head that would surely never allow a minute of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter :)_**

A week had passed by since that night. Emma had managed to avoid the Mayor with much surprise. _Why could I not have avoided her back then? I wouldn't have gotten into this rut!_ Since she had been here for over a year now she knew the times when Regina would be passing through the diner for her morning coffee and decided to just skip her usual cup of cocoa overall which was heart wrenching, but it had to be done. To compensate for the loss she had begun making coffee in the morning before she left. It was true that her inability to produce anything edible – other than a grilled cheese or a box of cereal – also cursed even her ability to make a decent cup of coffee. She could have asked Snow to make a bit extra – the schoolteacher left earlier than the blonde and could just leave the pot on – but that seemed like a kick to her pride in admitting such a failure in life.

Now she sat back in her chair at the office tapping on the keys like mad as she screamed at the little death ball that popped up on the screen. Meanwhile in the background a rock song played from the speaker of her phone. She had probably been playing Minesweep for probably an hour now even though she was failing miserably. She didn't even know how in the hell the game worked or what the numbers signified, but she didn't care. It passed time so why not? She was bored as hell since the sheriff's office had been fairly quiet.

Growling as the screen blew up again, she clicked the "x" button on the screen and grabbed her Styrofoam cup of coke that she had dolled up with a bit of rum. She nearly whimpered when her lips were met with the last drops of her beverage. She didn't have anymore coke and didn't want to go to the kitchen in the back to grab one. Almost as if someone was watching her from afar, she eyed the bottom drawer that she kept locked when she left. Pulling it open, she pulled out the almost empty bottle of spiced rum and popped the top off.

As she lazily drank straight from the bottle a new song came on and filled the room. She took in the lyrics, singing along to them as if she was singing about her own life.

"I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
So much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?"

The words brought back memories that easily filtered through with the alcohol. She didn't wish to relive this but she couldn't relinquish them either. _He left me there to rot. He never cared for me. The bastard set me up! He fucking played me._ Her grip around the bottle tightened as the memories flooded back in. Those long days after Neal had left her there had made her loathe life more than she ever had especially now that there was a growing parasite inside of her. She didn't dare think of Henry as such now, but at the time the only thing he was, was the spawn of that deceitful bastard.

Neal was her first and only young love. Even though they had only the little yellow buggy and a handful of basically stolen cash, with him she owned the world. She believed him when he said they would go to Florida, but God was she a fool. What would have happened if he hadn't of turned her in? They would have been in Florida with a smell house by the water. She wouldn't have gotten rid of Henry. It's true that she had _never_ been mother material, but with Neal there they could have made it work.

She had loved him more than anything in the world, but the one think she knew was that she didn't love him anymore. That much she knew was true, but it was his ghost that haunted her. The ghost of a love she_ thought_ was true, but love was nonsense. It wasn't real. Or if it was, it never ever lasted.

That is why Emma had left Regina's that night a week ago. There was something stirring in the air that she had to get away from. It was the beginning of something she knew she didn't want. Or at least couldn't handle. And the fact that she had mentioned the father of Henry to his adoptive mother made things worse. At least she hadn't said anything more.

_God, you're such a fucking moron, _she told herself as she leaned further back in her chair. Not paying much mind to just exactly _how_ far she was back, the chair slipped from under her and she went crashing to the ground with a loud shriek. Hitting the ground with a noisy thud, the sound of shattering glass accompanied the accident as it all echoed through the room.

"Motherfucker!" she groaned as she pushed herself up to examine the destruction. The last bit of rum was splattered along the tiles along with the shards of glass. "You have _got_ to be kidding me?"

* * *

Regina was not immune to the absence of the sheriff. To her astonishment she felt more of an annoyance at the lack of the blonde. She failed to acknowledge that perhaps she had grown warm towards sheriff over the last few weeks. To push herself away from such notions, she tried to fight the urge to go and check up on her, but the battle was futile.

She should have let it be and walk right back to her car, but as her hand hovered over the doorknob of the sheriff's office she remembered that she actually had a good reason to be here. She wasn't worried about Emma. The woman could take care of herself.

Sighing, she opened the door and walked towards the office that the blonde resided in, the sound of stilettos tapping ruthlessly against the tile. There was no denying the foul stench that hit her nostrils as she entered the room. Her eyes fell upon the blonde dropped something into the trashcan, her back turned to the new presence.

"Miss Swan!"

It was a sight to see as the younger woman jumped like a cat, a frightened shout falling from her lips. She shook her head, golden curls bouncing, as she put a hand to her head.

"Shit, Regina you scared the living hell out of me."

There was a certain movement about the sheriff today. Not that she wasn't clumsy before, but today she seemed to move with a bit more of a wobble. Suddenly Regina assumed the worst. Emma was drunk. Again. It solved the question to the horrendous smell that filled the room.

Striding up to the blonde with lightning speed, she entered in the woman's private space with little problem causing the sheriff to back up against the desk.

"Have you lost your mind, Sheriff?"

Emma's green globes eyed her with surprise, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You've been drinking on the job."

"I—"

"—and to make things worse you failed to make presence at the monthly meeting today."

"That was today?"

Her brows furrowed as she strove to remember the date. Long and behold that meeting _was_ today. She just had been too stuck in her mind to remember. Not that she ever _listened_ to anything anyways, so what did it matter? The only time her presence was actually needed was when the town was trying to decide on what to do with Regina after the curse had broken.

"Of course it was today! If you're really that incapable of showing up to a meeting that is only held once a month then I would consider you should rethink your position as sheriff."

"I—"

"—You wreak of alcohol! What in God's name have you been doing all day? Using this place as a bar?"

Emma heaved a rather irritated breath of air as she attempted to back away from the mayor, but had nowhere to go.

"I'm not drunk damnit!"

"Is that so, Miss Swan? Then why does this place smell like—"

"—You caught me, Madame Mayor," the blonde held up her hands in burlesque surrender, "yes, I was drinking on the job, but I'm not drunk, alright? I spilt the bottle…"

"Which would be easy when you're—"

"I'm not fucking drunk!"

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, clearly not convinced a bit. As if she couldn't irritate the mayor even more, the sheriff copied her movements and crossed her arms as well.

"Was there something you needed, your Majesty, or have you just come to light my evening up with your rays of sunshine?"

Coming down from her furry, she pushed herself up and sat on the desk, and put on a lovely cocky smile she knew always annoyed the older woman. She really didn't need to make things worse, but she couldn't help it. It was in her nature.

"I simply wished to find out on the reasoning of your absence today is all." _And the rest of the week._

"That's it?" the blonde raised an eyebrow as she looked at the brunette who once again rolled her eyes.

That's when it really dawned on them both that they hadn't seen each other in a fairly long time for such a small town. It didn't help that the last time they were in each other's presence was under the sheets. Thinking such things, Emma's cheeks turned a rosy color and she only could hope that Regina wasn't paying attention. Almost as if their thoughts had been simultaneous, the mayor took a step backward allowing them a bit more space. The entire mood of the atmosphere had died down to an almost sickening awkwardness.

Regina cleared her throat, "yes, Miss Swan. That is all."

"Well, as much as I'd love to have a better excuse, I simply forgot it was today."

The brunette curtly nodded, but hesitated when she went to turn around. _You got to see her,_ the told herself, _she's fine. Maybe slightly intoxicated, but she is fine nonetheless. Now get out of here before you cause even more disarray than necessary._

Emma noticed the wavering emotions that played across the brunette's usually stoic face. She bit her lip in thought, wondering just what she was thinking about. This wasn't the next meeting she had been expecting. Actually, she wasn't sure what their next meeting would have looked like. Thankfully she had given herself enough time to know what she wanted. Just as the mayor was turning to leave, she spoke up.

"Regina, I'm not looking for a relationship."

It was so out of the blue that the brunette actually tripped on her feet, but it was so little that it went unnoticed.

"I beg your Pardon, Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry if you were thinking that I—"

"—You really have gone mad," the older woman chided causing the blonde to display an almost funny look, "I don't know where you have gotten the notion that I was _ever _looking for a relationship, but I can assure you that I am perfectly well on my own."

"…oh."

Red lips twitched at the thought that this was what had made the younger disappear for so long. If she was a caring human being she would have been touched by the fact that Emma had even assumed she wanted a relationship, but the thought simply made her shiver.

_So _that_ is why you've avoided me for so long._

"I hope you'll clean up your act, dear. Have a nice evening."


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N Alright so I've taken a bit of a turn here in this chapter. I felt like experimenting with a bit of Red Swan (Emma and Ruby) and hope you all don't mind. It's not permanent, I promise; I just love Ruby and wanted to add her into the action. I have a bit of an idea with where this story is going._**

_**As always, reviews and comments are totally cool with me. Let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**_

"Emma, dinner is ready!" Snow called up the stairs towards her daughter's bedroom. The blonde rolled off of her bed grumbling. She wasn't hungry. Actually no, quite the reverse; she was _starving_. She just didn't want to be around people right now even if they were her family.

_The fact that they're family makes it worse._

The metal of the stairs creaked as she padded her way down. Her mouth began to water at the smell of the finalized roast that had been cooking for hours. She had smelt it since the moment she walked in, but every time she would go to snatch a sample Snow would pop her on the hand with whatever utensil she was using at that time.

"But I'm _hungry_," Emma whined.

"Oh hush. Make yourself a salad."

At the sound of something healthy, she had hastily made her way upstairs, opting just to suffer the consequences of her bottomless pit of a stomach. Thankfully the wait hadn't been too long and now they all sat at the dinner table. _Almost_ everyone. Henry was at Regina's tonight.

That was probably for the best. Emma wasn't feeling very up to keeping check on the kid at the moment. Even after the encounter with Regina and getting that one subject off her chest, she couldn't help but still feel _odd_. That and the fact she was stupid enough to drink on the job. She knew how irresponsible that was and that she could very easily lose her job for such a foolish move. Surprisingly though the mayor had turned her eye as if it were just a mere act of deviance. Normally the brunette would have taken such an act and pinned the sheriff against the wall with it, but something had changed between them.

Listening to her parents reminisce about the past, the blonde ate in silence. Charming was still upset that they hadn't found a way home yet. He wanted the vastness of the land where he could ride for hours. At the same time Snow kept trying to tell him that what they had was perfectly fine. They were all here as a family and that was all that mattered.

"We'll start looking for a bigger house," the raven-haired woman told him, "Wouldn't that be great Emma? …_Emma_?"

"Huh, what?" she looked up from her plate.

"Are you alright?" her mother asked.

"Yea I'm—"

"—Oh God, the roast is bad isn't it? Why didn't anyone say anything? I knew I shouldn't have used that—"

"—woah, mom, chill out. Dinner is great. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Snow," Charming reached a hand over and placed it over hers, "Let her be. She's a grown adult."

Emma was actually surprised by his reaction, but muttered a "thank you" before finishing up her dinner. Soon the conversation fell back onto the subject of "home" in which the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes. She really needed to get out here.

She couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she put her plate in the sink and grabbed her leather jacket. Just as she reached the door her father called out.

"Where are you going?"

_Didn't he _just_ say I was an "adult"?_

"For a walk," she replied. Snow's face dropped in concern and she began to rise from her seat.

"Are you sure you're—"

"—_mom_."

Ever since Emma had come home late last week Snow had been worried sick whenever she arrived a few minutes after her usual time. It was as if she couldn't comprehend the fact that their daughter was a grown adult and not a child that had a curfew. In a way she was thankful that she hadn't had the chance to grow up with them, for she would have probably been locked inside the house before the sun even set.

The thud of boots tapped against the concrete sidewalk as Emma pressed onward to who knows where. She didn't really have any particular trajectory in mind. As long as she was away from her parents for a bit and out in the cool air, she was content. Or at least that is what she was trying to reach. _Contentment_. However her mind was racing like a horse in the wild

Somehow, without even noticing, she found herself right in front of the Mill's Manor. Looking up she saw a small light on in what she assumed was Regina's room. Henry was bound to be asleep. Her mind began to drift once again at what the brunette might be doing this very moment. Perhaps reading a book? Or maybe even—

_Stop! What the hell am I thinking? Why am I even here?_

Regina had confirmed that she didn't want a relationship just as Emma didn't want one herself, so why was she still hooked on everything? Where in the world did she ever get the notion that the mayor would want to be in a relationship in the first place? Especially with the sheriff who she despised since the moment they locked eyes?

_I didn't even know she swung that way!_ _I mean not that I ever gave such a subject any thought in the first place. Though the first time I saw her I did think she was smoking hot. And then she invited more in for that apple cider of hers and— _no!_ God damnit…shut up, Emma. Just Shut up._

Grumbling to herself, she tore her gaze away from the mansion and marched in the opposite direction. This brunette woman needed to get out of her mind this instant. It was driving her insane and she couldn't figure out why. It's not like they had any kind of friendship. Regina had simply been treating her like a normal human being for once.

Hearing the sound of a door shut, she looked over to see Ruby closing up the diner for the night. Figuring she would just walk by unnoticed, the blonde strode forward.

"Hey Emma!" the waitress called out for her, "Emma, wait up!" Jogging over to the blonde who had stopped, she gave her friend a smile. "What are you doing out here?"

"Walking?"

The wolf noticed the off-tone of the sheriff and gave her a questioning look.

"You okay?"

"Jesus," Emma threw up her hands, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Woah," Ruby gave an awkward laugh, "don't kill the innocent bystander."

"Innocent my ass."

Ruby rolled her eyes as the blonde gave her a cocky grin.

"Come on," said the waitress as she took Emma's hand and pulled her back towards the diner.

"Where are we going?"

"Inside; something tells me you need a drink."

"Won't Granny get upset?"

"What she knows won't hurt her," Ruby replied with a wink as she unlocked the door.

"So who have you been ignoring?" the young brunette asked as she poured them both a shot, eyeing her friend curiously with a twinkle in her eyes.

Before replying, the blonde downed her given shot and raised her eyebrows, "I never said I was ignoring anyone."

"Lies," the wolf-girl replied as she took a seat upon the barstool next to Emma. She laughed as she was gifted with the roll of green eyes and leaned closer to whisper as other people were around, "so who is it?"

"No one"

"Liar."

"Don't call me a liar," Emma growled and reached for the bottle of vodka.

Snatching the bottle away from her grasp with a wolfish grin, she poured herself one instead, "Don't bullshit me then. I can smell it from a mile away."

"I'm still not telling you."

"Then I'm not giving you anymore of this."

That was a lie. Almost as soon as she had said that, she and Emma got to talking about this and that. About life and their jobs. On the fifth shot – maybe more or less from having lost track– now they were both laughing their asses off at the stupidest things.

"Really? He did _that_?" Emma laughed hysterically as the waitress told her a story about someone trying to hit on her.

"Yea, he kept coming up with these ridiculous pick-up lines until Granny mentioned something about the full moon coming soon. Shut him right up."

They had probably been in there for at least an hour or two just cracking jokes like teenagers. The night began to change when Ruby nonchalantly slid her hand onto the blonde's thigh as they chatted away. It was such a sly move that Emma failed to notice as the wolf's eyes gazed at her intriguingly.

"_You're_ not afraid of the big bad wolf are you?"

"Me?" the blonde laughed, "You wish."

She picked up her shot glass and tossed another one back. Just as she set the glass down, the waitress leaned over and pecked the sheriff on the lips. It all happened so fast. Not really thinking about what she was doing, Emma grabbed Ruby by the hips and connected their lips once again. Suddenly everything became blistering hot and Ruby found herself straddling her. It wasn't until this moment that the blonde realized just exactly what they were doing and pushed her away, balancing herself as she tried not to fall off the stool.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled out accusingly as she gasped for air.

"_What?_"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

Running her hands up skintight jeans, the wolf-girl grinned as she leaned back in towards her neck. Emma didn't know what was going on or how this had even happened. She assumed that Ruby had a bit of a sexual prowess, but why she was unleashing it now she didn't know.

"No," Hands grabbed roaming ones and held them out, "_No_, Rubes stop."

Growing, the brunette slid off of her and rolled her eyes irritably.

"Why? I thought—" suddenly her voice dropped to an almost shamed whisper, "Sorry I just…I just thought that maybe that person you'd been avoiding was—"

"—was _you?_" Hurt flashed through the wolf's eyes which didn't go unnoticed. Emma sighed, "Look, Ruby. Don't get me wrong; you're gorgeous and all, but…"

She silenced, unsure of how to continue. Ruby raised an eyebrow and asked the exact question the blonde was thinking to herself.

"But _what_?"

"Nothing," Emma muttered as she pushed herself off the barstool and walked out the door leaving Ruby alone in the diner.

_What the actual fuck_? The blonde leaned against the wall outside and breathed in the coolness of the air. The full moon was near so maybe that explained the werewolf's sexual attack. Suddenly she got to thinking. What did it matter that Ruby was interested into her? The girl was hot; that was no doubt, so why was she pushing her away? She wasn't attached to anyone. Making up her mind, she waited till the waitress walked out once again.

Jumping, Ruby turned around with wide eyes, uncomfortable after all that had happened. "You're still here?"

Shrugging, the sheriff put both hands upon her shoulders and pressed her against the bricks, kissing her hard. The waitress moaned at the sudden impact and wrapped her arms around her. Laughing when Emma pulled back, the brunette raised her eyebrows.

"Change your mind?"

"Fuck yes."

As they snuck up to Ruby's room, Emma ignored all of the screams inside of her head telling her to stop. This wasn't anything serious and she was pretty certain Ruby knew that as well. Something was wrong about this act of lust she was about to partake in, but she shut it out as hands gripped her collar of the jacket and pulled her into the wolf's layer.

_I'm not Regina's; we already confirmed this._

Kicking the door shut with her foot, she allowed herself to be led towards the bed in the corner of the room. Pale hands slid off the red leather and then began to peel the white fabric of her tank off. Emma's eyes had grown dark with lust as she did the very same to her companion and pulled her down so that she was being straddled. The wolf's eyes roamed over her chest and grinned at the expensive lace that cupped the blonde's breasts.

"Check you!" she laughed huskily, "I didn't know you had money for this kind of stuff."

Emma gulped when she realized what she was referring to. She _didn't_ have money for lingerie. It was one that Regina had bought her. Closing her eyes, she sighed out as if she could get rid of the thoughts that came rushing back in making her feel guiltier than ever at what she was doing.

"…I don't," she replied lowly.

"See! I knew you were seeing someone."

Opening her eyes back up, she glared up at the grinning brunette, "Ruby, shut up."

"—but."

Tangling fingers in dark tresses, she pulled Ruby down and crashed her lips into the other in order to shut her up. Wet lips moved against one another as their tongues clashed. Biting the brunette's bottom lip, which did nothing much entice the wolf, she pulled back and lowered her voice to a warning.

"Shut it or I'll leave."

"Like hell you will!" Ruby snapped playfully and pinned the blonde's arms above her head.

Thankful that the waitress chose to drop the subject, she arched upwards as warm, wet kisses were being trailed down her chest. Emma let out a moan and closed her eyes as the brunette slipped further down.

"Fuck," Emma hissed as she felt sharp teeth nipped her abs. Her mind began to drift as she was flooded with only sensual feelings. The touches of the young brunette suddenly began to feel foreign and she tensed as fingers began to fiddle with her jeans.

"Ruby, stop," she called out softly and batted away her hands. The waitress glanced up at her in confusion. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

"But you just said—"

"—I know and I'm sorry," Emma replied as she pushed herself up.

Sighing, the wolf-girl slid off of her and reached for her shirt. There was something in her eyes, but it wasn't really sadness; it was more of disappointment if anything.

"There really is someone isn't there?" she asked as Emma put back on her shirt and jacket.

"…Yea."

Long, golden curls fell over her face as she gazed shamefully down at her feet. She shouldn't have let it get this far. Ruby was a friend and that's how it should be kept. Finally gaining a bit of confidence, she looked over at Ruby who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ruby, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, really. I understand."

"Still, I feel awful about all of this."

Ruby stood up and walked over, opening up her arms for just a friendly hug. Complying with it, Emma gave her a light squeeze before pulling away.

"It's really alright. Love is a bitch."

The sheriff's brow furrowed and she shifted her weight to the other leg.

"Love?"

"It's what it seems like to me."

Picking up a burlesque act of insignificance, the blonde laughed and shook her head. Ruby was just reading between the lines wrong. She wasn't _in love_ with anyone nor did she want to be. Love was stupid and never lasted. Parting ways, Emma snuck out of the Bed and Breakfast and made her way home, her mind nowhere near clearer than it had been when she left.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N Sorry about the wait. _**

**Emma had heavily debated on coming into the diner that morning. The night before hadn't exactly been the best for her esteem. She had risked a great friendship with Ruby when she could have just gone to the Rabbit Hole to rid away her discomfort. The last thing she needed to do was sleep around with someone she deemed her best friend.**

** It was time that she manned up and stop running from everything uncomfortable. Besides, she wanted her damn hot chocolate! This was a very valid argument, she told herself, as she entered into the diner and sat at her usual spot at the bar.**

** Her eyes flickered around the room and watched Ruby and Granny tending to everyone's usual breakfast. She knew that the brunette waitress saw her when she entered, yet they had failed to say even a hello to one another.**

**Making her usual round, Ruby walked over to the coffee pot that had just finished brewing and poured it into a Styrofoam cup. It wasn't until that moment that the sheriff realized ****_who_**** was waiting for their cup of liquid caffeine. The mayor falsely smiled at the young brunette before taking her coffee, yet she didn't turn and leave as she usually did. Instead she took a seat upon the barstool, her eyes sliding over to examine the blonde.**

**Just as she did, green eyes snapped to gaze at pale hands, an odd sense of guilt arising in the pit of her stomach. If her face wasn't enough to set an alarm, the older brunette raised an eyebrow; however she remained quiet and watched.**

**_Are you still trying to avoid me, dear? _****she thought to herself as she took a sip of her steaming coffee. ****_I thought I had made things clear yesterday that there is no reason for such actions?_**** That damn woman was infuriating even in the slightest of actions. Here they sat in the same room, only fifteen or so feet away from one another, and yet she was ****_still_**** trying to disregard the brunette's presence.**

**This intrigued the mayor more than it should have. She could have just walked up to the blonde and called her out for her ridiculousness, or maybe she could have even built up enough nerve to ask her what was wrong sincerely. However, the latter seemed more ludicrous than the fact that they had been sleeping around together.**

**The curious spark began to grow when the slut of a waitress walked over to the sheriff, yet remained a bit further away than usual. Emma's eyes flicked up to the wolf girl and she attempted to give her a smile, but there was a falter in the way the lips moved as if she was shy.**

**"The usual?" Ruby asked nonchalantly and the blonde only nodded, words refusing to escape.**

**_She looks awfully tired,_**** Regina noted as she watched the blonde press her head into her hand on the counter. Not that she should be caring. Whatever events the Sheriff partakes in at night is none of her concern.**

**Then the alarms began to sound in the mayor's head. Ruby was handing over a steamy cup of hot cocoa, topped with ****_too much_**** whipped cream and cinnamon, in a manner that was ****_too_**** cheery. Soft hands of the waitress brushed against the blonde's casually as she handed over the mug. One would have thought that the latter was burned as she jerked back instantly upon contact.**

**Ruby knew that the blonde didn't mean to act as so, yet she couldn't help but look away. She was alright with what happened, but obviously Emma was not and she felt terrible. She shouldn't have tempted the other into doing such an act the prior night.**

**It was odd that the two close friends seemed ever so distant this morning. Something had happened and the mayor wanted to know what. Regina was already growing aggravated that her presence was going unnoticed. Why not ****_make_**** her company known while getting to the bottom of her curiosity?**

**"What's wrong, Sheriff?" she teased, "You and your little girlfriend have a fallout?"**

**Well plucked eyebrows raised in surprise at the reaction of the joke. A loud cough erupted from the blonde's throat as she choked on her cocoa as the waitress froze in her actions of food delivery, her face red as a firecracker.**

**_Well _****that****_ was unexpected,_**** the mayor thought, yet couldn't push aside the interest growing like a flame, threatening to encase her if she didn't do anything. On any other day Emma would have a snarky come-back that would break them into a careless battle of nasty remarks. Something was surely wrong; that much had been confirmed.**

**"Miss Swan?"**

**The young woman looked up at the sound of her name, their eye finally meeting, yet upon their meeting gaze it was as if guilt had swallowed green gems whole. What was going on?**

**_What have you done _****now****_?_**

**"Can I have a word with you outside?"**

**A pink lip was taken in between white teeth before the sheriff replied.**

**"Uh…why?"**

**"That is not up for discussion."**

**In a swift motion, she mayor rose and strode over to the blonde, grabbed her by the elbow and nearly dragged her off of the barstool. At the same time, Ruby watched in shock as her friend was pulled outside. Through the window hands were flying sporadically until they finally disappeared from view.**

* * *

**"Get your hands off me!" Emma screamed as she was pushed into the near alley, "God, woman, are you ****_that_**** psychotic?"**

**Ignoring the warning glare that was burning in green eyes, Regina stepped into her personal space, only an inch from her face. Her poisonous venom escaped off of her lips as if her words could scare the younger woman. The reality of such a thing being true was faced long ago during their first encounter.**

**"What the ****_hell _****was that?" she snarled with a finger pointed into the diner.**

**"What was what?" Emma's face contorted into a confused look, but she stood her ground.**

**"In there!"**

**"Regina, I haven't done anything."**

**"Exactly. You've sat in there like a fucking rock refraining from vocalizing a single word."**

**"Did you just swear?"**

**She couldn't help but chuckle at that rare occurrence as caramel eyes narrowed more at the accusation.**

**"That is beside the point, Miss Swan. Why were—"**

**Putting a hand to her head to emphasize her words, Emma sighed, "Regina. I'm tired; I'm not in the mood for this."**

**"And why is that, dear?"**

**"Who are you? My mother?"**

**If Regina could invade her space even more she managed to do so as she spotted a cruel bruise on pale skin of her neck. The pieces of the puzzle slowly snapped in place and the realization hurt her more than she wished to admit. There was a strange stab in her chest that suddenly twisted like a knife and her brown eyes flared with rage.**

**"You slept with her."**

**It wasn't a question, but a statement. That was the only explanation for Emma and the tramp's display inside. The blonde suddenly became a deer in headlights, her green eyes growing larger than ever.**

**"…w-what?"**

**"That tramp you call a friend."**

**"She…she's not a tramp and I didn't—"**

**Her heart began to accelerate faster than a rocket as she was pressed into the rough bricks with force, very possibly scrapping the cheap fabric of her leather jacket. Her breathing was rapid as she tried to get her voice under control, but guilt was eating at her and threatening to swallow her whole.**

**"Don't you dare lie to me," came the low growl of the mayor.**

**It never really, truly dawned on Emma the reason she was feeling so guilty. It wasn't because she had almost messed up a perfectly good friendship. It wasn't because she was embarrassed – even though she couldn't argue she wasn't – but because she felt attached to someone else. Another woman that she kept trying to deny herself that she liked.**

**She feared what would happen if Regina found out even though they weren't even together. The entirety of the whole situation was quite silly, yet she couldn't help but feel consumed by it. And now there was confirmation that Emma sleeping with Ruby actually ****_bothered_**** the cold, stern mayor.**

**Now ****_that_**** was a novelty.**

**The mayor never gave a care towards who the blonde fucked around with. As long as she kept such a lifestyle away from her son she turned her head and only added cruel remarks. Even if Emma really wasn't actually sleeping around with the whole town.**

**_Regina thinks I slept with Ruby? And it bothers her?_**

**She shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't help the deadly smirk that slid across her pink lips. They would always be bickering. That was just how it was between them. And Emma was only going to add gasoline to the fire.**

**"So what if I did?"**

**Emma raised an eyebrow and waited for a response. She was granted a slightly taken aback face from the brunette and in that split second she faltered for words to say. Emma had just admitted to an accusation. Even if it wasn't true.**

**But Regina didn't know that.**

**There were burning embers dancing around brown eyes as red lips curled maddeningly at one end. Jealousy? Nonsense. A queen never gets jealous. And besides. A queen ****_always_**** gets her way.**

**"What's it to you anyways?" the blonde interjected suddenly, "Who I fuck around with is none of your concern," she held up her hand when the latter opened her mouth, "No, you don't get to speak. You told me yesterday that you didn't want a relationship. I got your message loud and clear, Regina."**

**"I- I don't…"**

**"Then what is your problem?"**

**By this time, all of Emma's concerns had floated away and had turned into nothing but raging anger. How dare anyone try and tell her who she could and could not sleep with. ****_Especially_**** Regina. What had happened between them was just a weird fluke where they both attempted to act like civilized human beings and somehow ended up pressed against sweaty skin.**

**Emma Swan did not do relationships and neither did Regina Mills. Both women scoffed at the thought of being tied down.**

**So why were they both freaking out?**

**They were so close to one another that they could feel hot breath on their cheeks. If they wanted to they could have kissed, but such an idea was out of the question. Without another word – the mayor suddenly realizing how this entire situation was looking for her – Regina lifted her head and turned around, storming away with as much composure as she possibly could. The loud echo of heels hitting pavement quickly died away.**

* * *

**"You alright?"**

**Those were the first actual words to leave the waitress's mouth towards the blonde offering a true concern. Emma sunk back into her seat and starred down into her now cold cocoa. On the other end of the counter sat Regina's forgotten coffee cup.**

**"Regina's just being the usual bitch."**

**The young brunette busied herself by tossing the idle coffee cup away and made Emma a fresh mug of cocoa which the blonde didn't ask for, yet couldn't object.**

**"About?"**

**Green eyes snapped up towards the wolf girl and it was as if those narrowed eyes were like a neon sign. Ruby's eyes widened.**

**"It's Regina!"**

**Lightning struck through the blonde and she bolted up faster than anything and clamped her hand around the other's mouth. The sight was an amusing one for random bystanders. Emma couldn't lie to Ruby however. She merely dropped her head into her hands and let out a groan. Her head snapped up when she heard giggling and an infuriating remark.**

**"Emma Swan dating the mayor. Who knew."**

**"Will you keep it down!" the sheriff said in a loud whisper, "and no I am ****_not_**** dating her."**

**"Really? Then what was all of that about? It sure looked like a love quarrel to me."**

**"She…put the pieces together."**

**A pale hand ran through golden locks absentmindedly.**

**"About us?"**

**"…Yea," Emma's words were low as if she still wasn't over last night even though Ruby was, "and I uh…well I kinda let her believe that we did…you know…"**

**All heads snapped towards the two of them as the brunette began to laugh hysterically. Here Emma was, cheeks plastered with red, as the wolf girl only saw this as a little joke now. Lovely to know that someone could laugh about this.**

**"You're trying to get her jealous," Ruby said with a smirk.**

**The blonde only shrugged and sipped at her beverage. Yea, she guessed she really was trying to get something out of the mayor. Whether it was jealousy or something else, she didn't know. What did matter though was that Regina surely had a reaction. A rather ****_large_****, dramatic reaction that was meant for questioning a bit later once things cooled down.**

**"Can we just forget that this happened? I mean ****_all_**** of it?" Emma looked at her in a way that sent the right signal. By everything she meant ****_everything._**

**"Ha, sure thing, Emma. Don't sweat it."**

**The sheriff stood up and fixed her collar. Just as she was laying down her money the waitress let another comment slip off of her tongue which had the blonde almost jumping over the counter.**

**"I still can't believe you've fucked the mayor. I've never liked her much, but I can't deny what my eyes see."**

**"Ruby, shut it. If you dare speak a word of this to anyone, even Granny and ****_especially_**** Snow, I'll kill you. Got it?"**

**Her eyes were narrowed in a way that always intimidated the toughest souls. Except for Regina anyways.**

**"My lips are sealed, ****_Miss Swan," _****Ruby said her name with the best impersonation of the mayor she could do which had the sheriff rolling her eyes and walking out of the diner, a wad of dollar bills still in her hand which only had the waitress calling after her.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N**_**_this is a bit of a short chapter but think of it as an interlude with Emma and Ruby. I figured I'd post what i had written instead of making you wait. Thanks a bunch for the constant reviews :)_**

**_Reviews are much appreciated. Enjoy_**

The mayor sat in her drawing room with the fire roaring as she sipped on the hardest batch of apple cider she had ever made. It wasn't often that she brought out this batch, this particular one had been sitting on the shelf for a rather long time, but tonight seemed like the perfect time to do so. Her mind was spinning and she knew that if she attempted to stand, she would fall flat on her face.

_Rather sit here quietly than cause a disturbance for Henry to hear, _she told herself as she brought the crystal rim to her lips; not that he could get in though, for she had locked the door with a flick of the wrist just for caution.

Her thoughts were running rampant as they had been since she stormed away from the blonde at the diner. She had attempted drowning herself in office work, making phone calls sporadically to argue personally with her clients instead of through emails. However, all attempts to sate her mind had been in vain. Time and time again, just as they were now, her thoughts kept reverting back to the strange pain she felt inside of her chest. She wasn't jealous of Emma sleeping around. At least she shouldn't have been.

* * *

During the afternoon Emma had received a text from Ruby asking her if she wanted to have a movie night. The sheriff wanted to quarrel, her day had already been pretty damn hectic, but the waitress insisted that it would be a nice get-away from recent events.

Knuckles rapped against the wood of the door, hearing a muffled, "one sec!" before Ruby opened up the door. The wolf grinned big when she inspected the big brown bag Emma was carrying.

"Sorry bout that," Ruby happily, "I was just making some popcorn on the stove."

"Ooo the good stuff!" Emma said as she stepped inside, smelling the butter and salt galore.

"You know it," Ruby gave a wink before walking back to the kitchen, "Microwave popcorn just didn't seem worthy for the night."

The opened the cabinet above her head and pulled down a large bowl in which she dumped the popcorn into. She eyed the bag that Emma sat onto the counter.

"What's in the bag?"

She grinned wide as Emma pulled out a huge tub of vanilla ice cream along with a bag of chips and vodka. _Now_ it was a party. The waitress high-fived her for the choice in items before waving her hand in a motion to follow. The blonde grabbed a set of spoons and trailed along into the living room.

"So I did manage to get the movie you wanted even though it's stupid as hell," Ruby teased as she pulled out DVD, the cover showing a picture of a girl with long hair, her mouth blurred out.

"Whatever. Silent Hill is the shit."

"If you say so," Ruby shrugged and popped it into the player.

They plopped onto the sofa and set the bowl of popcorn in the middle of them. Along with that, Emma popped the lid of the ice cream off and began to dig into that. Her life may have been shit, but to hell if junk food didn't help.

"No!" Ruby yelled out towards the television, a blanket held up to her face, as the air raid siren sounded.

Emma smirked, rolling her eyes at how _stupid_ Ruby had claimed the movie to be, yet she had been the one with the blanket held to her tight.

"Shh!" the blonde complained slapping the wolf's legs that were laid across hers playfully, "You're ruining it."

She tossed the bag that once contained chips onto the floor beside almost empty ice cream container that sat at their feet. Their popcorn bowl sat between Emma's crossed legs as the waitress took another swig of the clear, burning liquid. Ruby nearly spilled the vodka everywhere when she threw up her hands.

"Get out of there you fucking moron!"

Despite what others said about these kinds of movies, Emma loved being scared shitless. It wasn't that this movie was _scary_; it was _creepy_, but you had to watch it in the dark. If you didn't then Ruby was right about it being stupid as fuck. She didn't believe in the kind of world that was Silent Hill, but after finding out about Fairytale Land she had began to wonder if there actually were those kinds of nightmare filled worlds. She made a mental note to ask Regina.

On the screen, the light in the bathroom faded away leaving the woman with only a flashlight. _"What's happening?" _she said as the sides of the walls began to peel away. A large mechanical sound boomed through the surround sound adding to the eeriness that had the brunette squirming in her seat. Out from the depths of the decaying stalls came a tormented beast that once was the janitor, barbed wire wrapped around its dislocated limbs. It began to crawl towards her, as he uttered a sickening gurgle.

"_Noooo,_" the brunette yelled out, "Run you dumb bitch!"

Her words were cut off by a pillow smashing into her face as Emma told her to shut up. She complied, but in return she huddled up closer towards her friend.

Once the movie had ended, they curled up with their own blankets on opposite ends of the couch as they passed the bottle of poison back and forth. They fell into a discussion about the event that took place outside of the diner, the waitress laughing at the face Emma wore when first confronted by the mayor.

"Do you really think letting Regina believe you slept with me is such a good idea?" Ruby asked as she frowned. She didn't really care all that much, but she knew that the woman had a temper.

"Why not?" Emma shrugged and passed the bottle back, "She's treated me like shit. She deserves it."

"Because buying you expensive lingerie is treating you like shit."

Green eyes rolled in minor irritation. Perhaps letting Ruby know all of the details of her and the mayor's growing relationship wasn't such a good idea.

"You know what I mean. Hell, you saw the way she treated me like a fucking child this morning."

"True, but Emma, you know Regina does _really_ stupid things when she is upset. I mean she _did_ curse an entire kingdom because of what _one_ woman did."

Sighing, the blonde looked down at her hands before looking back up at the waitress.

"You think she's upset?"

"Oh yea," Ruby nodded, "I've seen her storm away from several arguments, but there was something different as if it were more than just irritation."

Perhaps the woman had a point. Biting her lip in thought, Emma felt heavy suddenly and leaned back. It wasn't the alcohol that was the culprit. Tiresome thoughts swirled around her mind that not even the night could rid away.

"Shit…" she said at the realization of how stupid she had been, "maybe I should apologize."

Ruby nodded and offered her friend the last bit of vodka, but Emma shook her head and stood to her feet, swaying slightly. The younger woman tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Now?"

"Well you _did_ say she does stupid things. Who knows? Maybe she's cooking up some new curse down in her basement," she frowned at the look Ruby gave her, "Okay, maybe not. I was just kidding, but really. Henry is there with her tonight and I don't want him being caught in the crossfire."

Ruby sighed in defeat. She didn't mean for Emma do go hunt down the mayor at eleven at night. That was just crazy. She watched as Emma slipped on her jacket and laced up her boots.

"Alright then. Good luck."

The sheriff laughed before giving her a hug, "Right. I think I'll need it." She turned to leave, but stopped short, "Thanks, Rubes. As embarrassing as last night was, I'm glad I ran into you. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell Snow, so having someone to talk to instead of bottling it up really helped."

"No problem. I didn't really mind," she gave her a wink, "Text me and tell me how it went. That is if you survive."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Enjoy :)**_

She pressed her fist against the door once again, having tried several times before. When it finally opened up, she had to shift her gaze downward to meet the small boy. He gave her a small, faint smile before moving aside to allow her in.

"Hey, Kid. Where's your mom?"

He shrugged nonchalantly before pointing towards the closed door of the drawing room. Henry leaned against the wall in a manner that was strictly Emma, for Regina would have never allowed such. _Slouching isn't good for you, Henry_, Regina would say, _straighten up and show some manners_. She could tell by the look on his face that he was a bit bothered.

"Whenever the door is shut, I'm not supposed to bother her."

"Oh."

Hard boots thudded against the hardwood floor, walking towards the room; she knew that Regina would scowl at her for not taking them off, but did she really care? At the state her mind was in, from consuming half a bottle of vodka, she couldn't give a shit. Keeping such thoughts to herself, she knocked on the door, but there came no reply.

"I think she's mad," Henry murmured and when the blonde looked down at him, the look on his face was heartbreaking. It was simple: he was worried. Biting her lip, she teetered on the heels of her boots.

"Why do you think that?"

"When she came home she was really flustered and yelled at me for not having my homework done."

Emma frowned.

"Isn't that normal?"

"Not recently."

He didn't offer her anything more, obviously not in much of a mood to talk, but she didn't need extra details. Had Regina been in a better mood recently because of something? Or had she finally grown tired of being the strict mother she was? The latter seemed improbable, but either way her mind wasn't much for putting pieced together at the moment, and she shrugged it off.

Finally turning to the door, Emma went to knock, but the sound of her son's voice stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Like I said, she doesn't really like people bothering her when she's in there."

"What exactly is she doing in there?"

"I dunno," he shrugged once again, "Whatever grown-ups do when they're alone."

The blonde pursed her lips before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, why don't you run upstairs and get ready for bed?"

"But-"

"Please? I need to talk to your mom about something and I have a feeling it may not be pretty."

Small green eyes, _her_ eyes, regarded her wearily for a few seconds, until he sighed in defeat. He was a smart boy, but it didn't take that to know that something was going on between his two mothers. Wrapping his tiny arms around her waist, he looked up at her, hope shining in his eyes as if he still believed her to be the savior. Because she was, right? She _did_ save the town, but wasn't that enough? Why did she have to go about saving someone who got under her skin so easily?

She tried to tell herself that she was doing this for her son. Regina was clearly taking out her aggression on Henry even if she didn't mean to. However, she knew that it was just an excuse to cover up the real reason why she was here. She wanted to resolve whatever it was between them for herself. To help answer that burning question within her mind. Whatever it was between them.

"Night, kid," she said before placing a kiss on his head. She watched as he padded up the stairs and waited till she heard the sound of his door shutting.

Her first instinct was to barge right in, but she at least had part of her brain still working. She squared her jaw and knocked onto the smooth wood waiting for a reply, yet was greeted with silence.

"Regina?"

Nothing once more.

She then proceeded to open the door, but found that is was locked. An alarm fired inside of her head, worry sprouting up like a wild fire. Why would she have it locked? What madness had she done now?

"Regina, open up," she said again, this time a bit more enforcing. "Regina? Come on this isn't funny. Your son is worried about you."

Just as she was thinking about breaking down the door with her own weight, a dark voice sounded through the door. Stern. Cold. Very much the old mayor she knew.

"Go away, Miss Swan."

_Well, at least she's alive, _Emma mused while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Regina. We need to talk."

She tried for the door again. Still locked.

"I have nothing to say to you."

The chill of her voice carried across the barrier between them and wrapped around the sheriff like a strangling force. Giving in, Emma turned around and walked towards the front door, glancing upward for just a moment in thought of Henry. What stopped her in her tracks, however, was the click of the lock turning.

Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her. The alcohol. Yea, she had consumed far too much to be able to think straight. Nevertheless, she put herself in reverse and tried for the door one last time. To her surprise, the drawing room door opened up, and she slowly peeked inside.

The room was dark except for the orange glow of the fire. Darting around the room, her eyes landed on a mason jar filled with dark amber. Well at least it _used_ to be filled. Now there was maybe a few sips left and something told the sheriff that this wasn't her first jar. Emma had been so caught up in getting to Regina that she had missed the slight slur to the mayor's words.

"Are you coming in or not, dear?" the brunette snapped, her eyes never leaving the flickering flames.

"I…uh. Yea."

She shook her head while scolding herself for being so stupid. She was here to apologize and that was it. Opting to stand instead of perching upon the seat across from the other woman, Emma took a few strides into the room and closed the door.

"Regina," her voice was calmer than it would have been thanks to the vodka, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier at the diner. I shouldn't have ignored you like that, and I shouldn't have lied to you. See, here's the thing—"

She jumped at the sudden intrusion of Regina's voice, not even getting a chance to explain the truth of the incident between her and Ruby.

"And just would you have me do, Sheriff?" she looked straight into Emma's eyes, still cold and detached, "accept your apology and carry on as if nothing ever happened?"

Standing up slowly so she could claim the higher grounds – meanwhile placing a hand on the couch as to steady herself – she raised her eyebrow and watched as Emma gritted her teeth. A smirk graced red lips when the sheriff nearly lunged at her.

"I shouldn't even be the one to apologize!" Emma snapped, "Jesus Christ, woman. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Venom dripping off of her tongue in her next words, Regina managed to back the sheriff into the corner of the room. Her face was only a breath away from pink lips as she took in the coloring bruise upon pale skin of the blonde's neck.

"Let me tell you something, dear," she hissed; the scent of hard apples hit the younger woman and for a second her knees quiver, "if you think that I'm going to let someone else toy with what is mine, then you are undoubtedly delusional. I will not have grimy, slutty fingers touching my—"

"Property? Is that what I am? Get your fucking hands off me."

The fire inside of her had been brewing, but at that insinuated comment, the flames sputtered before erupting outward. She grabbed at the hand, which had been gripping her leather-clad shoulder possessively, and ripped it away, pushing herself off of the wall and into the last bit of personal space the brunette had.

The mayor's nostrils flared when the vodka-laced breath hit her, yet she remained glued in place, unwilling to back down. Whether the queen, mayor, or just plain Regina, she would always stand her ground.

"You, Madame Mayor, do _not_ own me and never will. I belong to absolutely no one and that is how it's going to stay. I don't know what sick, fucking world you live in, but don't you dare try to place a collar around me."

Green eyes bored into hatred filled amber eyes and for a moment there was a flicker of emotion through both of them. Emma released her clenched hands, her palms displaying harsh crescents. She wanted to sock the mayor in the face so badly right now, but she remembered why she was here. Taking a step back, she gave them both a bit of space and suddenly found interest in the floor.

"I never actually slept with her, ya' know?" Emma muttered through gritted teeth. She had been able to push away most of the anger, yet it still resided.

If it weren't for the intensity of the moment, the blonde would have laughed at the face Regina pulled. Her brows furrowed, displaying confusion as something akin to relief fluttered through dark eyes.

"Then what do you call that?" she nodded towards the mark on her neck.

"A hickey," Emma rolled her eyes, "Yes, we got a bit…into it. My head wasn't exactly sitting on my shoulders properly and I kind of lost myself. But I stopped alright?"

"So you lied to me," brown eyes narrowed.

"You assumed first."

Regina took another step back and glanced downward, a sad look washing over her. What was she thinking? That was Emma's question. When the older woman finally resumed her gaze on the blonde's, her eyes had softened. For a moment she actually looked human; someone who had done wrong, but realized it.

And it strangely made Emma's heart hurt to look at.

"I was hoping you would get jealous, but I didn't think it would have affected you as badly as it did."

The mayor remained silent still, taking in what was being said.

It had been done. Emma apologized and explained herself as she wanted to do. What was she to do next? That wasn't exactly something she thought of before on her way over. The best thing would be to offer Regina a small, apologetic smile and leave.

Leave the mayor alone to her thoughts and hope that neither was cursed with a hangover in the morning.

She watched as the brunette turned away from her and perched upon the edge of the couch. Their eyes met one last time and there was a silent offer to join her; perhaps share the last bit of cider that was left on the table.

However, Emma shook her head gently before doing the thing that she should have done. She turned on her heels and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N I was going to surprise you all (because you're amazing) with a fast update; I had the majority of this chapter written on Sunday night, yet life decided to not let me finish it until now. I would like to take a second to clear up a mistake from previous chapters.**_

**_I don't know if any of you have caught my little mistake about Neal or not. This story was set after Cora had been "defeated". Since it had been a while since Cora had passed, Regina didn't dwell on it much. I figured that mentioning the construction of a new mall and whatnot would have made it clear things were resolved. This being said, I had Emma mention in a previous chapter that she had never mentioned Neal before. However, that would then mean that Neal wasn't there during the battle with Regina and Cora. To fix this problem, here is how the rest happened in my story: after the "showdown" Neal left town. Regina knew that he was Henry's father, yet never bothered to even know his name other than Balefire. In her eyes, he was not his father. He had absolutely no part in her son's life and therefore meant nothing. The only reason I have taken the time to explain this is because of this chapter._**

_** I hope I didn't just mind fuck you there...sorry.**_

_**I'll let you get on to the story now. Thank you for all the constant reviews/favorites/follows. Please feel encouraged to leave a review.**_

Hands upon the wheel, Regina looked outward to billowing clouds in the near distance. Green foliage passed her all around as she road down the winding road to the outskirts of Storybrooke. Her mind was stirring with unending thoughts of past events in which she wished only to forget. They would only lead to her demise. It had been nearly a month now since Emma had surprisingly, for the second time, left her premises with little quarrel when the mayor had wanted nothing more than to have her company.

She had accepted that she had done wrong to the blonde, yet couldn't bring herself to say this to her face. That would be a new layer of skin she wasn't willing to expose. Hurting Emma wasn't her intentions, which was a novel feeling in itself, for she knew that the moment she claimed to own the young woman, green eyes had burned with a familiar emotion. The former queen was very acquainted with other's trying to assert power over herself, and she had taken such matters into her own hands to become to most powerful being in all of the land just to spite those very people.

As much as she loved pushing the sheriff's buttons, toy with the very strings attached to her heart, the moment she had insinuated that Emma was no more than property, she knew she had gone over the line. The endless stabs at woman, her icy exterior, were just a mask to hide away the searing pain that seemed to wrap around her heart in a mix of fire and ice.

Emma had wronged her in a way that she felt was unforgivable. At least that is how it had seemed until the blonde had told her the truth. Truth or a lie, did Regina ever have a right to feel betrayed? She had put her foot down, made it clear that there was to be no blossoming feelings between them, yet now it felt as if her chest was about to beat out of her heart every time she glanced at the young woman.

Hiding it away was easy. Over the past few weeks she had reverted to her old self; the former mayor that Emma had first greeted upon arrival. It was all too reminiscent of a time when she could truly say she hated that infuriating mother of her son.

_How did I let myself slip into this?_ she scolded herself, pressing downward against the gas pedal and watched the speedometer jump to eighty.

This wasn't how she should be acting. It was absolutely uncalled for and went against everything she was.

_I don't hate her. At least not anymore. How can I?_

Her mind swirled with the burning images of those green eyes boring into hers with such an array of mixed emotions. She tried to shake it away, yet they remained, smoldered into her sight like a wretched curse.

Just when she thought she could get away from her life's problems, she spotted something in the distance. Letting off the gas, she grew closer and there was no denying to bright yellow piece of junk sitting on the side of the road, a blonde figure kneeling on the ground next to the back tire.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, she reprimanded herself of the events that may follow if she let her curiosity get the best of her. The icy voice in her head pulled on her like chained restraints, yet another soft, inquisitive voice called out.

_Keep driving,_ she told herself and was about to add pressure to the pedal once again before she shook her head and pulled off to the side of the road behind the buggy.

Emma's head snapped up at the sound of a door shutting, her hand wrapped around a bar. Was she changing a tire? Walking up closer, the mayor noticed how the tire had lost most of its air.

"Oh, Madame Mayor," Emma said in surprise. This was by far the last person she thought she'd meet, if anyone, out in the middle of nowhere.

Regarding her coolly with brown eyes, the mayor took into account how hot it is outside. The hour long drive in air-conditioned walls made her forget that the recent days had been smoldering. A rather large thunderstorm was in order eventually.

She found herself studying the younger woman quietly, noticing that the hideous red jacket was missing from its place upon her arms. She was adorned with a simple, colorless tank top and jeans that were ripped at the knees. The young woman continued her labored work on cracking the lug nuts. The pressure she was adding onto the bar caused her muscles to ripple, drawing chocolate eyes to them.

"Did you need something, Regina?" the blonde looked up, an eyebrow risen. Standing up from her crouched position, she wiped the sweat, which had accumulated over the entirety of her skin, off of her forehead. The mayor's cheeks grow furiously red, for she knew she had been caught staring. How long had she stood there without a word?

"I-I," she stammers awkwardly, "I was going to offer you a ride back to town."

"Thanks," she offers her a small smile, "but I'm pretty efficient at changing tires."

The brunette nodded and walked back towards her car, but instead of opening up her door she instead leaned against the front of the car, still managing to look as regal as ever. She crossed her arms and watched, as if unconvinced the sheriff could change a simple tire. It had never been in Regina's interest to learn such a skill since a tow truck was just a phone call away.

As she watched Emma quietly, she found it quite astonishing how both women had remained stoic to the recent happenings between each other. Had it really been a month? They had passed by each other several times during the weeks, yet never said a word to one another unless it was business related or concerning Henry. There was no bickering, no battles across the air through staring alone. It was simply…nothing, as if neither woman existed inside of their own world.

A break was required to let each other cool down, but was such a long time needed? It had only been two weeks into the silent bypasses that it began to bother the mayor. Had she really admitted to herself that she was missing the sheriff? Quarrel and all?Nevertheless, she refused to approach the blonde for anything unnecessary.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the sound of the blonde letting out a rather large huff of frustration. She seemed to be struggling with getting the nuts off as she pushed herself to her feet and proceeded to kicking the tire

"Your efficiency is astounding, Miss Swan."

"Shit!" Emma jumped and turned around to face the woman leaning against the black Mercedes, "I didn't know you were still here."

_Really, dear?_

It is a little hard to believe, but considering how hot it was and her current predicament with the tire, she probably was lost in her own little world.

"Something told me a should stick around"

"I can change a tire, damnit," she grounded out but was met with a raise of a suspicious eyebrow.

"Apparently."

"I haven't had to change the tires on here in a while and I think the lug nuts have rusted or something, but if I just keep trying—"

A drop of water splashed onto her cheek and she glanced up to the growing dark sky. The older woman first seemed a bit confused until she, herself, felt a splash upon her head and scowleds upward before speaking.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be stuck out here when hell decides to open up."

"I'll be fine, Regina," she muttered with annoyance before putting her full weight onto the bar, stumbling forward when the nut gave into her weight.

The mayor shrugged before sauntering back to the drivers door and slid in. Starting up the car, she watched as a few water droplets descended upon her windshield followed by several more with increasing velocity. Throwing the car into drive, she pulled onto the road and slowly drove up to the sheriff who was going at the tire again, but failing. On the ground to her right was a single nut leaving four others.

Something that should have taken maybe five minutes had turned into a rather complicated predicament, and as amusing at it may be to watch the blonde stumble, she would rather get home before the storm became bad. In the last few minutes the small sprinkles had turned into a downpour.

Regina tried to recall whether the storm was supposed to be bad or not, but couldn't seem to remember. Rolling down the passenger window, she leaned over and called out.

"Last chance, Sheriff."

The blonde turned her head with a scowl on her face. Her golden locks had turned dark with the rain and her green laced bra was clearly visible at this point as the sky refused to give.

"I—" the blonde jumped as a large blue light cracked across the sky accompanied by a thunderous boom. She pursed her lips as she looked directly into narrowed brown eyes. "...fine."

Opening up the door of the junky bug, she tossed the tools into the backseat before grabbing her infamous leather jacket.

Feeling rather pleased with herself for winning this battle, Regina adopted a smirk, but when the passenger door opened she gulped, taking in how soaked Emma was. It's not for the way the blonde looked currently, her hair matted and dripping onto her skin along with her undergarment displaying in a taunting fashion, but the fact that leather and water don't exactly go hand in hand.

Noticing the peculiar look upon the brunette's face, Emma let's out a sharp "_what?_" as she remains standing in the rain.

"Do you think you could sit on your jacket?"

"are you joking? Hell no!"

The look she gave the mayor was amusing in itself, the way she quickly pulled the cheap material to her chest protectively.

Finally realizing it's a battle not worth fighting, Regina waved her hand in dismissal.

"You offered," Emma commented once she was in her seat.

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight," She muttered as she drove back towards town.

"Oh?"

The older woman failed to reply while she attempted to focus on the blurry picture of the road and not the drenched sheriff that sat beside her. Emma meanwhile fidgeted awkwardly turning her gaze to look out the window.

"Why were you out here anyways?" Emma asked to shatter the awkward silence.

"That is none of your business."

Her knuckles were beginning to turn white with how tightly she was gripping the steering wheel. Why did she offer the blonde a ride? Actually, why did she even stop? Emma was no concern on hers and that much had been made clear several weeks prior.

"You know, if you grip the steering wheel any harder you might tear it off" Emma teased but was met with a cold sideways glance.

_This is going to be one long ride back home._

The fact that Regina and Emma were both out here seemed like a rather funny joke from the stars. Pushing them together? The pairing hardly seemed like a match made in heaven.

"What brought you out here, dear?" Regina commented to save then from the suffocating air. Cracking the window wasn't much of an option unless she was looking to get wet.

"I asked you first."

"Feel free to walk."

The clicking of the doors unlocking had Emma rolling her eyes. She took in a deep breath and ran her hand across her damp jeans, her frown becoming bigger because wet skinny jeans weren't exactly the most comfortable. _These are going to be a bitch to get off. _Her skin was even beginning to prickle with bumps from the chill of the cars air conditioner, yet she knew that the cruel woman driving would only amp up the air if she asked to turn it down.

"Neal called," she waited, but received a confused silence, "Henry's father?"

"Oh. Balefire."

Regina's face hardened severely at the mention of _him._ After Rumpelstiltskin had arrived back with his so-called _son_, she had found out that the man she had known as Balefire was actually Henry's father. She never gave the man a second thought or even acknowledged that he had taken up an entirely new persona here in this world. She was still pushing the fact around in her mind that Henry's grandfather was the Dark One.

_Neal_, she pushed his name through her mind a few times until she remembered that name, _Right. Emma had mentioned him before._

"So Neal is his name."

"You didn't know that?"

"I never cared to know, dear. All I knew was that the man that aided in trying to kill my mother and I was a sorry excuse for a father." her voice had dropped an octave at the mention of her mother. It may have been almost a year since she passed, yet it still gripped at her hard. The image of her mother truly realizing what love was was still imprinted upon her heart. "He was the one you mentioned when you-" she stopped, not exactly sure why. The moment Emma had run far away from her right after they began to open up hurt her a bit more than it should have.

"Yea."

The blonde bit down on her lip as her nails dug crescents into her palm. The implication was heard perfectly clear, the memories of that night flooding in. Shaking her head, her thoughts turned towards the fact that Regina didn't even bother to know _who_ Neal was. It was already crucially impairing enough when Henry begged her time and time after to see his dad, but in her mind he wasn't his father.

He walked out on her. He chose not to be part of her life, so why did that man deserve any right to her son?

_Maybe because you decided to walk out on Henry,_ she told herself and shuddered at the thought.

Weren't Neal and she one in the same then?

_No, I gave birth to him. It's not like I _wanted_ to give him up. I knew I couldn't give him what he deserved…Neal would have still left me if he knew about Henry…right? All the more reason to hit the road._

Meanwhile, Regina was stealthily watching the blonde from the corner of her eye. Something panged at her to question further, yet she withdrew all of her care and stared out into the hellish rain cascading against the windshield.

"Neal wanted to see Henry," Emma finally said which had the brunette snapping her gaze to the right, the mention of Henry capturing her attention.

"And what did you tell him?"

"Well, I…I told him—"

"I hope you do know that Henry may be your child, Miss Swan, but he is still_ my _son as well. I'm not even going to go into detail that I raised him for ten years until you barged in. Regardless of what that man has to say, there will never be a second thought about Henry going anywhere with that man."

Emma gritted her teeth.

"Will you just let me talk?"

"Fine; humor me, dear."

"Before he went back to New York he kept begging me to let Henry come back with him, and as you can see, the answer was no. He gave up after awhile and I thought I finally got rid of him.

The mayor chuckled at the irritation in Emma's voice, but when she looked over and saw the frozen frown upon a pale face, red lips adopted a similar stance. She knew there was more to the story than Neal being Henry's father, but what? Did she…love him? Or was it just a one night stand? Unfortunately, regarding the blonde's prior life she was voting on the latter.

"He called me this morning," the sheriff continued, "and said that he was planning a trip down here to see Henry, which he never told me in the first place, and then got the bright idea that he could take Henry back with him for a week."

"That's preposterous! I'm hoping that you told him no." Brown eyes locked on Emma as she watched the pale jaw clench, and she narrowed her gaze. "Miss Swan."

"I uh…" she scratched her head, "Here is the problem though. He talked to Henry about it before he called me. Apparently the two have been talking behind my back."

"You gave Henry his number?"

Dark eyes went wide and for a second the blonde thought they were going to drive off the road. She may have come out here for a breather, and Neal made her want to bash her head into the wall, but she wanted to come back alive.

"Hey!" Regina hissed when a hand reached over.

"Watch out," the younger woman said in a tone that was a bit softer than it was intended.

Grabbing hold of the wheel for a split second the moment they began to swerve right, her fingers brushing against the brunette's, green eyes studied the mayor curiously. It wasn't enough that she had to be stuck in the confines of her car. It wasn't enough that the water droplets on her skin were turning into ice.

No, the Universe had a cruel sense of humor throwing these two together. Now Emma was stuck peculiar situation where the tedious mayor wasn't exactly acting like her normal self. It blew her mind and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, made her worry just a bit.

_It takes a lot to get under her skin, _Emma mused, _and I haven't been around her enough to be the cause of it._

"No," she said, reverting back to the conversation about her son and pulling her hand away from the steering wheel, "The little shit must have gotten it from my phone."

Regina flinched at the sharp name that her son was called, but let it slide.

"I still don't see the problem, Miss Swan. Balefire has absolutely no right to my son."

"_Our_ son," Emma interjected. She turned to face the window again and watched as lightning shot across the sky, the rumbling sound echoing throughout the blackened sky. "Regina," her voice dropped down to something akin to a plead, "Henry wants to spend time with his father."

Frustration ran through the older woman's face, but before she could argue, Emma cut her off.

"That is the last thing I want; you should know that, but how can I deny this to our son? Neal may not have been in his life, but he _is_ his father. I'm not saying he deserves the right, but Henry wants it."

She scratched at her knee momentarily and almost pulled both of them up to her chest until she remembered that she was in the mayor's car and not her own.

This is the reason why she was out in the middle of nowhere. If she stayed within the confines of town where her mother and father could pester her nonstop, she would have lost her mind. It had all been fine and dandy, her rock music blasting out of her barely surviving speakers as she cruised down the windy road, until she almost ran off the road with a flat.

How could she deny her son something that made him happy? She had already hurt him enough by lying to him and if he wanted to see his father bad enough would it really be that much of a deal? She had been asking herself this all afternoon. In a way she was happy she ran into Regina to talk to her about it.

The next few seconds, maybe minutes, hell it could have been hours if you asked Emma, dragged on. Wasn't Regina going to snap back with something along the lines of "that man can rot in Hell?" or something close to it?

The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but close it instantly as if running her words around in her head.

"I don't want to be the villain anymore," she nearly whispered; it was a surprise that Emma even caught it.

Green eyes watched as the older woman's jaw clenched and tears were perhaps rimming her eyes. In that moment Emma knew there was more to that sentence than just Henry, something that dragged the woman out of her house and onto the back roads in a stumbling need to get away from everything.

Yet what does escaping to silence do? It leaves you stranded with only your own thoughts to drown in. It gives you time to hear the voice inside of your head that you have been trying to escape. Sometimes the very pill that you think will make you better actually allows all of your problems rush in and throws out all of the unnecessary noise in the background.

Emma didn't need to ask her what she meant. She knew that Regina would rather light Neal's ass on fire and send him to his grave before allowing him a miles distance from her son, but not if it made her the villain. Not if it transformed her back into the woman she had tried to overcome within the past two years since Emma arrived.

She wasn't evil, at least not anymore.

"Does that mean you'll let him go?" the blonde asked cautiously.

"I'll think about it."

The car slowed down to a safer speed as they approached town. The rain had settled down dramatically, but the lightning was still rippling across the sky every few minutes.

"I assume I'm dropping you off at your apartment?" she asked as she pulled up to the building.

"Yea, thanks."

Pushing open the passenger door, she stepped out into the drizzle once again, but just as she was about to close the door, the mayor leaned over.

"Miss Sw—Emma," the brunette called out, her voice a bit shaky as if she were nervous, "I'm sorry for what happened. The situation with Ruby."

"It's fine."

"No, no it's not, dear. I acted in a childish manner and jumped to conclusions when I shouldn't have. Even if my assumptions had been correct, it was still never my business."

"Regina, really. It's fine. It's all in the past now."

She went to shut the door again.

"Wait. Emma…I…let me make it up to you."

Crossing her arms, the sheriff raised an eyebrow as she became oblivious that she could catch a cold out in the rain. Now she was curious.

"How?"

"Come over for dinner tomorrow night."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

Red lips twitched as she tried to suppress a smirk.

"An apology; nothing more, dear."

Emma adopted her own grin and she laughed nervously, running a hand through her drenched hair.

"Right. What time?"

"I'll call you with the details. Goodnight, Miss Swan."

With a dorky smile, Emma finally shut the door and made her way into the building.

_**A/N I'm Femphoenix on Tumblr if you want to say hello or if you have Google Plus: dreamingoblivion (Amethyst Midnight)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Sorry about the wait. I just wanted to say that the second part of this chapter was influenced by Spookshowbabyx's story Wet.**_

_**Don't forget to leave your love ;)**_

Curious green globes of the young brunet darted back and forth across the table, eyeing his two mothers with pristine interest. Why was Emma here? There was no possible way that the mayor had invited her over without an ulterior motive.

The sheriff had arrived at the house a few minutes before dinner was finished and helped Henry by setting out the plates and silverware. It was odd to see more than two places set upon the table, and it brought a warm smile to Henry's face.

His adoptive mother's equilibrium seemed a bit off, even though cooking usual helped in that field. He may have been young, but he still knew when something was bothering her. Just the same, Emma was acting in an odd manner, her laughs seeming awkwardly out of place as if she were trying to brush away something.

Conversely, there was no yelling, no threats, as they sat around the table, Henry taking seat next to the blonde while the brunette sat across. It was a nice dinner overall and he couldn't ask for more than that. He filled the empty parts of the evening with stories about school and some project he was working on, his voice racing with excitement which brought a smile to both of his mother's lips. He was so caught up in himself that he missed the glances the sheriff shared with the mayor. They were quick, nonetheless, yet conveyed a thousand words.

Emma's mind kept running over how to bring up the inevitable. The mayor had stopped by her office today, claiming that is was only due to business matters, yet in the end it fell into a discussion about Neal and what to do. Getting through to Regina was like trying to smash through a brick wall with your fist, and for a while Emma though the conversation to be futile. It was now that they would finally discuss the matter with their son.

Brown eyes flickered over to the blonde's after she saw Henry had finished up with their plate. Her heart was sinking several miles into her stomach the more and more the mayor thought about the earlier discussion.

_"You don't _have_ to be the villain, Regina. You already said it yourself that you don't want to be."_

_"And what would that make you, dear? The savior again, of course? Always coming in on a white horse to save the day and make my son's life better?"_

_"Don't go there. You know I couldn't give a flying fuck about being a savior. All I want is for our son to be happy, and if it means allowing the inevitable then why not? Do you really want a kid who sneaks out behind your back?"_

_"He's already done so, Miss Swan."_

_"But at least he was safe. You knew he was with me even though you told him not to, but what about with Neal? He could run off with him to New York just for the Hell of it to piss us off. He'll be a teenager soon, Regina. Trust me; I know what a rebellious teen can be like. I was one."_

_"How do you expect me to trust him?"_

_"Trust me."_

The mayor took in a large breath of air before letting it slip past her lips, causing her son to direct his gaze. She picked up a crystal glass filled with red wine and took a large sip.

"Henry, can we talk?" she said in a more serious tone, yet it still remained calm. His little eyes looked over at Emma wondering if this was her dismissal, but when she remained in her seat he grew a bit unnerved.

"It has come to our attention," she continued, "that Mr. Cassidy will be in town next week."

He smiled, knowingly, yet it faltered when he saw the look on his mother's face. He wasn't going to be allowed to see him; that's always how it had been with Emma.

"I have consented with Emma that you can stay with him while he resides in Storybrooke, if that is what you wish, assuming he stays at the Inn." his eyes grew wide with surprise, his smile brightening up the room, "_However_, if he so dares to try and persuade you to come back with him, he will never see the light of day again."

Her tone was harsh, yet that wasn't anything knew. Nevertheless, Emma knew at least that she was speaking out of care as well as fear.

"Y-you're letting me see him?" his voice was small and shaky, astounded by the words that left the mayor's lips.

"We are, kid," Emma replied while placing a hand on his shoulder, "But that doesn't mean you can disappear for the week. We still want to see you, and if not, at least call us." Regina visibly flinched at the thought of not seeing him, but it was what they agreed upon. As long as he called every night, it was fine. It's not like he would be far from home with this accord.

"I'm going to give Mr. Cassidy a call tonight. We wanted to discuss matters with you first, so he wouldn't get any ideas."

Henry's face reddened with guilt, having known he was caught talking to his father behind their backs. Still, this was more than he ever expected.

"Do we have a deal, kid?"

A pale hand was extended outward and he took it with a large grip for a young child, shaking it.

"Yea!" he yelled enthusiastically, jumping forward to hug Emma tightly. "Thank you," he said with his eyes locked on his adoptive mother.

Red lips pulled into a smile, parts of herself pulling from both ends. She was absolutely terrified, yet if she could see her son this happy every day, she would allow it.

Regina stood up from her seat and began to collect the dishes. Before she could reach their side, Henry grabbed what he could with a cheerful, "I got it!" and raced off to the kitchen, loading them into the dishwasher.

"I've never seen him so happy before," Emma said as Regina walked around the table to her.

"I hope this isn't something I'll regret."

"Would you like to stay?" Regina asked the blonde after they had tucked Henry into bed, "I meant it that I was going to call him up before the night's over with."

The blonde laughed. That was the lousiest way to ask for company, yet she took it. This was a big decision in Regina's eyes, and she didn't want to over think it. With the sheriff here, she would be sure that she wouldn't march up to her son's bedroom and take back every word she had said.

Making themselves comfortable in the drawing room with a glass of their chosen liquor, Emma handed over her phone with Neal's number. It was quite amusing to imagine the man's face when he heard the Queen's voice rather than her own.

Just as expected, the former queen didn't soften on her threats towards Balefire; for a moment Emma was thankful for not being on the receiving end of Hell. She kind of felt bad for the guy, yet only slightly. He was an idiot. A moron. And if he deserved a chance to bond with his son, he sure as Hell deserved a bit of reprimanding.

Once off the phone, they sat there in silence, sipping on their liquor. It was the small snickering across from her that made the brunette's eyebrow rise.

"Something funny, Miss Swan?"

Green eyes looked up at hers and it made Regina's heart flutter awkwardly. That moronic smile. Those devastatingly beautiful eyes.

"Kinda," she shrugged nonchalantly, dipping his tongue into the amber liquid inside of the crystal cup. She swirled it around, staring at it as if she were examining some strange mixture she had never seen before.

After the long pause, Regina was sure that the blonde wasn't going to add on to her amusement and was about to scold her until Emma finally spoke up.

"A month of no talking and now here I am again, sitting here on your couch as if nothing ever happened. At least you're not trying to back me into a corner."

"Yet." The mayor's voice dropped an octave, and when green eyes met brown she saw a dark twinkle that caused Emma to blush fiercely.

This time it was the brunette that chuckled huskily while bringing the rim of the glass to her lips and sipping leisurely, eyeing the sheriff with interest. She watched as the blonde tried to remain still, yet began to fidget, ripping her gaze away and back to the alcohol in her hands.

Tilting the glass up, a pink tongue darted outward to meet the oncoming amber, and when she sensed the dark gaze still upon her she stuck her tongue out once more, slowly. It was a strange way to tease, an agonizing way, and she knew that she now had the mayor squirming in her seat, fighting the ever-growing tension within the room.

Emma bit down on her tongue, a grin pulling at her cheeks, as she caught hold of the mayor's almost black eyes. Shaking her head, the mayor sank into the chair.

"If you keep playing with your beverage like a two-year old, I'll have to take it away."

Pink lips turned down to pout.

"That's not fair," Emma replied, only to dip her tongue back into the glass and chuckled when she was gifted with an eye roll.

"Life isn't fair. And wipe that stupid grin off your face, dear. It's far from appealing."

"You love it."

"You're despicable, Miss Swan," she sighed while running her fingers through dark hair.

"So I've been told."

There were only a few sips left in Emma's hand by this time and if she proceeded to annoy her companion, she knew that the likelihood of acquire more would be a snowball's chance in Hell, yet she couldn't contain herself. Pissing off the mayor was too endearing.

"I swear!" Regina snapped when Emma sipped on the last bit of her drink. When it was empty she changed to dragging her tongue back and forth along the rim of the cup. "If you don't stop it—"

"—Oh, bite me, Madame Mayor."

With that, the brunette pushed herself off of her seat faster than a charging wolf and was leaning over the sheriff's body, a wicked glare on her face.

"Don't temp me, dear," she purred, "You won't like the end result."

Slender arms trapped the blonde on either side, as well as supported the brunette's weight as she hovered only a few inches away from an all too tempting face.

"I'm a tough girl."

Regina lunged forward, as if to kiss, but took the younger woman off guard when sharp teeth grabbed latched onto the pale skin of her neck. Emma let out a sharp hiss of surprise. The pressure did nothing but grow, teeth sinking deeper into flesh without any warning at all.

Pale hands were suddenly grabbing at the mayor, pulling her down by the waist. Without a care to whether the older woman liked it or not, she dug her nails into her hips through the fabric of her dress. A low growl was returned, and very soon after a scarlet line was trickling down the column of her neck.

Her skin was finally released and Regina pulled back, wiping the smudge of blood off of her lips.

"Just marking what was mine," she whispered and before Emma could retaliate, a warm tongue was sliding over her wound, lapping up the iron-filled liquid.

A soft whimper left the sheriff's lips at the contact, and she nearly lost herself when the flickering of the tongue grew to several more, followed by an agonizing suck. As it continued on, her own hands began to draw up the material of the mayor's dress, dragging her nails along her thighs as she went. There was a moment of awkward movement until the older woman was straddling the other, bodies pressed against one another.

"Can I come over for dinner more often" Emma tried to say between breaths, such a feat surprising for how lightheaded she felt, "if this is dessert?"

Regina laughed when she pulled back, her hot breath hitting wet skin. Her eyes trailed across Emma's chest which was rising and falling rapidly, moving upward to examine the damage she had done, until she met dazed green eyes.

"Is that a lousy attempt to ask me out?"

"Is that a yes I'm sensing?" the blonde smirked at the hand that was slowly running southward across her chest.

"I don't date, Miss Swan."

"Yea, I figured. Probably too hard for you."

Emma leaned forward to capture red lips, but was pushed away by firm hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

There was a sharp intake of air from the blonde when sharp nails grazed across the messy bite mark on her neck.

"I hate you," Emma growled.

"I hate you too, dear."

Regina let the thought of dating swirl around in her head for a moment, inwardly sneering at the thought of mushy dates and roses. That was the _last_ thing she wanted to be caught in. Leaving the blonde's question hanging in the air, she pressed her lips against the younger ones with demanding pressure, her tongue being granted access almost instantly.

She wasn't going to date. Especially not Emma Swan. Especially not the daughter of her arch enemy. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards the sheriff, not anymore at least. She had gone too long without the intoxicating feeling of the blonde's body pressed against hers and there was nothing she wanted more. She pushed the growing emotions inside of her chest aside and stuck to the carnal instincts that she knew so well, her hand fiddling with the belt and button before dipping inside.


End file.
